cuando una vez no es suficiente
by DanyOdair
Summary: 20 años despues todo parece haber cambiado...o no? Jude está casada y con hijos. Tina seguirá sus pasos? logrará convertirse en la nueva estrella instantanea?..y Jude, habrá dejado el pasado atrás?...o se repetira la historia? continuación de intant star
1. es un mundo rudo, chica

Bueno, esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió mientras veía un capitulo de estrella instantánea. Es sólo una idea y todos pueden contribuir. No me pertenecen ni los personajes de estrella instantánea ni algunas de las canciones que vaya a poner. Algunos personajes son míos, pero no son de mucha relevancia.

Bueno, aquí estoy. Todo lo que soy lo entregaré esta noche. Algunos dirían que es sólo cantar, pero para mí es algo más. Desde muy pequeña, siendo la única mujer de 4 hijos de la afamada Jude Harrison, era obvio que este sería mi destino. Mi madre me regaló su guitarra acústica a los 4, edad en la que aprendí a tocar guitarra por mi propia iniciativa.

Mis hermanos no se interesan mucho por este ambiente, a ellos los tiene un poco sobrepasado el hecho de tener padres famosos. Bueno, por decirlo así. Papá es un actor de fama mundial. Al parecer todo el mundo lo conoce, todo el mundo excepto nosotros. Pero con mamá es distinto, mamá siempre ha estado con nosotros. Incluso cuando me quise inscribir en el concurso que ella misma gano en su primera versión, a la misma edad en que ella ganó.

Y ahora estoy aquí, una de las finalistas. Siento que mis miedos no son los mismos que tenía mi mamá. Ella tenía miedo al rechazo, a ser la novata de un concurso manufacturado. En cambio yo, yo tengo miedo a ser sólo una más, o a ser una copia de mi madre. Pero sin embargo ella está aquí, a mi lado. Papá no quiso venir, dijo que este tipo de cosas dañan su reputación. Pero no me importó, a decir verdad, creo que no me importa nada que tenga que ver con mi padre.

Ya salí a cantar, había demasiada gente, pero el hecho de ver a mi madre, mis hermanos, mi abuela, mi tía Sadie y mi amiga Emily apoyándome, fue más que suficiente para sentirme mejor.

Ya van a anunciar al ganador. El chico que compite conmigo tiene muchas más posibilidades de ganar. No solo canta bien, si no que además es muy guapo y eso podría influir. Creo que al final de cuentas yo no seguiré el mismo camino que mamá.

Seguimos esperando el veredicto del jurado. Miré a mi mamá, que estaba conversando con un hombre. Parecía más bien incómoda. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y me dijo con los labios "todo va a estar bien, te amo".

Luego miré a mis hermanos. Los más pequeños saltaban de alegría gritando mi nombre, mientras mi hermano mayor, Julian, esbozaba una sonrisa y me daba todo su apoyo a través de una de esas miradas penetrantes con sus ojos azules que a veces me asustaban.

Todo de pronto me pareció en cámara lenta, y cuando sentí que todo el mundo me abrazaba y gritaba mi nombre fue cuando me di cuenta…

Había ganado el concurso.

Ahora solo queda esperar lo que se viene.

_Al otro día…_

Entré en el estudio acompañada de mi madre. DJT-Major parecía mucho más grande cuando ibas como artista y no como hija de una de las dueñas. Me conocía el lugar de memoria, pero nunca pensé que estaría ahí para hacer mi propio disco. Llegamos a la sala y de pronto vi a dos personas conocidas, pero que ahora serían nuevas para mí.

Darius: así que al final el concurso lo ganó la pequeña Harrison.

Liam: nunca te lo había dicho, pero eres idéntica a tu madre en muchas formas. Esperemos que lo seas en el ámbito artístico también.

Jude: Tina, te doy la bienvenida a DJT-Major, no como madre, si no como una de las dueñas de la disqueras.

Darius: si pequeña, ella es la J.

Era extraño estar hablando con mi mamá como si fuera mi jefe. Pero era la realidad y había que afrontarla.

Tina: entonces aquí dentro te puedo decir Jude?

Jude rió

Jude: claro que no, yo soy tu madre y siempre lo seré. No importa en que situación nos encontremos.

Darius: bueno, vamos a partir por lo primordial. Hay que darle a esta niña una nueva imagen, un nombre sonante y un productor de peso.

Tina: como?. Pensé que mamá o tal vez el tío Kwest sería mi productor.

Jude miró con curiosidad a Darius.

Jude: yo también pensé lo mismo

Darius: bueno, al principio tu productor sería Kwest, pero anoche después del concurso nos pusimos a hablar con Liam y Tommy…

Tina: esperen un momento, quien es Tommy?

En ese momento llegó un hombre de edad madura con lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero.

Tommy: bueno, yo soy tommy.

Tina: y tú quien eres?

Tommy se sacó los lentes para dejar lucir unos intensos ojos azules. Luego apuntó al gran símbolo "DJT-Major" que había en una pared.

Tommy: bueno, yo soy la T.

Tina guardo silencio de inmediato. Él era Tommy Quincy, el que había sido productor de su madre y ahora era el dueño mayoritario de DJT-Major? No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía creerlo. Había vivido prácticamente toda su vida en esa disquera y era la primera vez que veía al afamado Tommy. Pero no sabía por que al mismo tiempo le parecía familiar.

Darius: como te iba explicando Jude, con Liam y Tommy decidimos que, ya que la niña es tu hija y por lo visto pretende seguir tus pasos, deberíamos usar los mismos métodos que contigo.

Jude: a que te refieres?

Tommy: Darius quiere decir que ya que contigo dio buen resultado en su tiempo, yo me voy a hacer cargo de la producción de la nueva estrella instantánea.

Jude palideció de pronto, aunque nadie entendió el porqué.

Jude: pero tú siempre estás viajando, y además hace años que no produces a nadie.

Tommy: pero ahora quiero producir. Y más aún si es tu hija.

Luego se dirigió a Tina.

Tommy: como es que te llamas, pequeña?

Había algo en ese hombre que hacía a Tina sentirse segura.

Tina: Tina Jazmin Foster Harrison. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tommy: Tina Harrison, suena bien para lanzarla al mercado, no creen?

Darius y Liam sonrieron. Pero por algún motivo, Jude parecía perturbada.

Tommy: bien, veamos lo que tienes. Antes te quiero presentar a mi ingeniero de sonido, quien además es mi hijo, Justin Quincy.

Detrás de Tommy salió un muchacho de unos 18 años que Tina no había notado antes. Era alto, rubio, con ojos verde esmeralda y una expresión tosca. La miró de arriba abajo, como sin darle importancia y luego se dirigió al estudio.

Al igual que con Tommy, Tina tenía la sensación de haber visto a ese chico antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Tommy: él no es de muchas palabras, pero es simpático a medida que lo vas conociendo.

Se dirigieron al estudio y Tina se sentó, tomó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar. Todo el mundo la miraba enternecido, excepto el hijo de Tommy. De alguna manera la mirada de ese chico le incomodaba. Terminó de cantar y levantó la mirada de su guitarra.

Tommy: canta exactamente como Jude cuando llegó por primera vez. Dijo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos

Jude: no que te lastimaba los oídos en ese entonces?

Tommy rió

Tommy: claro que no. Lo dije para que sacaras tu verdadero potencial.

Jude: y por que no se lo dices a Tina?

Tommy: por que Justin ya fue a eso. Podía ver su cara de disgusto mientras tu hija cantaba. No hay nada más que moleste a Justin que cuando alguien no da todo lo que tiene.

Ambos miraron a Jack, que entraba en la sala de grabación con rabia contenida. Luego sacó el micrófono y lo cambió

Tina: por que lo cambias?. Me agradaba el anterior

Justin: por que me tenías a punto de colapsar allá adentro. Nunca nadie te a dicho que debes afinarte antes de cantar?. Y a la guitarra también?

Dentro del enojo, Tina recordó donde lo había visto. Lo que era perfecto por que ahora sabría con que contra atacar

Tina: yo sabía que te había visto en algún lado. Tu eras uno de los concursantes de estrella instantánea, no?. Te fuiste en primera ronda y nunca nadie supo por que. Y me vienes a decir que soy desafinada, si ni siquiera pudiste llegar a la final!

Justin: tal vez, pero al menos no gané por el simple hecho de ser hija de uno de los dueños!

Tina: sabes bien que quedé por mi talento, y si hubiera sido como tú dices, por lo menos tú hubieras avanzado a la siguiente ronda. Pero veo que debes cantar tan mal que ni siquiera te sirvió el tener un padre dueño de una disquera.

Diciendo esto, Tina salió de la sala.

Tina: mamá. Quiero ir a casa. Me llevas?

Jude miró a los demás, que afirmaron con la cabeza.

Jude: está bien. Espérame en el auto. Iré a buscar unos papeles.

Tina salió de la sala violentamente.

Tommy: wow, déjame decirte algo. Tú a esa edad no respondías así

Jude: no por que sea mi hija quiere decir que sea tan estúpida como yo. Tina si sabe defenderse.

Y tomando unos papeles de la tabla de sonido, salió de la sala.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Tina supo que algo andaba mal. Miró a su reloj. Era medio día, pero por alguna razón sus hermanos pequeños estaban jugando aún en pijamas. El más pequeño de los dos se quedó paralizado cuando vio a su madre entrando y corrió hacia ella. Pero el mayor, al notar que su madre estaba en casa intentó escapar, subiendo por las escaleras rápidamente.

Jude: Jeremy Tod Foster Harrison!. Gritó Jude fuertemente, haciendo que el chico, de aproximadamente 12 años de edad se devolviera sobre sus mismos pasos hasta llegar a Jude. Era alto, con unos ojos azules y el pelo rubio como el de su madre.

Jude: que se supone que hacen ustedes dos aquí a esta hora, cuando deberían estar en la escuela?

Jeremy no respondió. Jude se dirigió al más pequeño, que tampoco contestó. Solo se quedó mirándola fijamente con tristeza. Jude de inmediato cambió su cara de enojo a una de comprensión. Es que no era un secreto para nadie que el pequeño era su debilidad. Se llamaba Jack Timothy y tenía 7 años, el más pequeño de los cuatro. Nadie sabía por qué, pero Jude se quedaba mirándolo por horas siempre que podía. Le encantaba observarlo. Era mediano, con los ojos más azules que cualquiera de sus hermanos y el pelo negro y extrañamente peinado. Era como si hubiera nacido con ese extraño peinado, y por más que intentasen, era imposible ordenarlo.

En ese momento llegó una señora bajita y regordeta, que miró a los niños con reprobación antes de dirigirse a Jude.

Sra. Hummer: señora Foster, lo siento. Les dije a los niños que se fueran a vestir, pero usted sabe lo rebeldes que son…

Jude: no importa Sra. Hummer, lo que quiero saber es por que los niños están en casa cuando le dije a Henry que los llevara hoy, por que yo tenía que ir con Tina al estudio.

Sra. Hummer: yo no lo sé. Cuando llegué, el señor Foster se estaba marchando. Me dijo que tenía una grabación en París y que no volvería hasta el mes entrante. Luego descubrí que los niños estaban aquí, y como Julian tampoco estaba, no había nadie que los llevara a la escuela. Intenté llamarla a su celular, pero estaba apagado.

Jude respiro profundo. De alguna manera estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero no la terminaba de sorprender.

Jude: nunca le pido nada para los niños. Nunca le he sacado en cara en nada. Claro, tampoco es que pueda decirle algo. Pero era solo un favor. Dijo Jude, como hablando para sí misma. Luego miró a los pequeños.

Tina: bueno, por lo menos tendremos un mes de paz. Hasta que papá vuelva.

Jude miró a su hija con desaprobación.

Jude: bien niños, ahora vayan a vestirse. Por hoy se salvaron, pero mañana volverán al colegio y recuperaran las clases de hoy.

Jeremy subió con una sonrisa y Jack lo siguió, pero antes se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jude sonrió y luego sacó su celular. Lo encendió y de inmediato sonó. Jude lo contestó. Comenzó a hablar mientras se alejaba. Parecía nerviosa, pensó Tina. Trató de escuchar la conversación, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fueron varios "si" por parte de su madre y luego un adiós cortante.

Luego se dio vuelta intentando actuar normal. Pero no resultaba. Su madre era muy mala fingiendo.

Tina: quien era?

Jude guardó silencio un momento antes de contestar.

Jude: era Darius. Dice que vayas al estudio después de almuerzo, por que hoy en la noche tienes una presentación en el Vinyl Palace. Dijo Jude rápidamente. De pronto, como si recordara algo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara

Jude: sabes que es el Vinyl Palace?

Tina negó con la cabeza. Jude subió corriendo las escaleras y bajó minutos después, con una foto en las manos. Se la alcanzó a Tina, que la tomó y pudo ver a cierta pelirroja cantando sobre un escenario.

Tina: esa es…

Jude sonrió

Jude: si Tina, es una foto mía durante mi primera presentación luego de ganar el concurso. En el Vinyl Palace, el mismo lugar donde tú te presentaras esta noche.

Tina no podía hablar. Desde pequeña sabía que su madre había sido una cantante de renombre, pero nunca se había interesado en saber como había sido la vida de la gran Jude Harrison antes de convertirse en su madre.

Tina: wow, eras pelirroja?. Fue lo primero que pudo decir

Jude: si, una de esas fases de la vida

Tina: si claro, como cuando me pusiste este nombre.

Jude rió con resignación.

Jude: no pierdes oportunidad para sacármelo en cara. Encuentro que es un nombre hermoso. Entre los que comenzaban con T, era el que más te sentaba cuando naciste.

Tina: claro, tú haces esa promesa ridícula con papá, y yo soy la que tengo que cargar con las consecuencias. Bueno, yo y mis hermanos, por que el que todos sus nombres comiencen con J tampoco lo encuentro muy gracioso.

Jude: bueno, algún día lo comprenderás.

Tina: mamá, puedo quedarme con la fotografía?

Jude dudó un momento.

Jude. Claro, pero déjame cambiarle el marco primero, está bien?

Tina: está bien.

Tina le entregó la foto a su madre al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos bajaban, ya vestidos. Jude dejó la fotografía sobre un estante alto y se puso el abrigo

Jack: mamá, no almorzarás con nosotros?

Jude miró a su hijo con tristeza infinita.

Jude: lo siento, pero tengo que ir a hacer unos trámites. Pero comeremos juntos, lo prometo. Esta bien?

Jack asintió junto con Jeremy.

Jude: bien, creo que nos vemos en la noche no?. Ve al estudio a ensayar después de almorzar, no lo olvides. Intentaré ir al show.

Jude salió rápidamente de la casa, pero Tina se quedó con una mala sensación de hacia donde iba realmente su madre.

Luego de almorzar se dirigió al estudio. Estaba tan ansiosa de comenzar a ensayar con Tommy, que olvidó por completo traer su propia guitarra. Por esto entró en la sala de instrumentos para coger una. Sintió a alguien cantando a lo lejos, por lo que se sentó en el sofá tratando de no hacer ruido. Dirigió su mirada hacia la vitrina y vio a Justin cantando, de espaldas al espejo. Se quedó escuchando cada nota de la canción. Era increíble. Tal vez no tenía una muy buena voz, pero tocaba la guitarra como nunca había visto a nadie haciéndolo. Además la letra de la canción que entonaba estaba llena de emoción.

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it   
You'll be right and understood_

De pronto se dio vuelta y al ver a Tina dejó de cantar de inmediato. Totalmente avergonzado tomó la guitarra y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tina.

Justin: llegas tarde. Ahora toma ésta guitarra, que vas a ensayar esa canción hasta que salga bien.

Tina: bonita canción, eres bueno con la guitarra.

Justin miró a Tina de reojo.

Justin: gracias. Pero tus cumplidos no te salvaran del ensayo.

Tina: no planeaba salvarme del ensayo. Pero, donde está Tommy?

Justin rió irónicamente

Justin: salió. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Eso significa que yo estoy a cargo, y eso es muy bueno para ti.

Tina: por que sería bueno para mi que tú estuvieras supervisándome mientras ensayo?. Preguntó Tina, con un dejo de enojo

Justin: por que mi papá nunca te diría si estás haciendo algo mal.

Tina se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Justin rió. Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que veía en él, y era verdaderamente hermosa.

Justin: eres demasiado parecida a tú mamá.

Tina no entendió el comentario. En cambio tomó la guitarra y se puso a afinarla.

_It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain  
As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain  
There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again  
Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk  
As I'm watching you walk away  
And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said_

Justin: la letra es muy buena. Pero intenta escribirla tú para la próxima vez.

Tina: que?

Justin: es obvio que la canción no la escribiste tú. El tema no es para una niña de 15 años.

Tina: yo soy una chica bastante madura, por si no lo sabías.

Justin arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

Tina: mamá me la regaló cuando cumplí 15 años. Dijo que me serviría para que nunca me sucediera lo que a ella le pasó cuando escribió esa canción.

_It's a cold thing you never know all the ways I tried  
It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside  
And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said_

Justin en ese momento le quitó la guitarra y comenzó a puntear finamente y más rápidamente las notas

Tina lo miró desafiante.

Justin: canta.

Tina no abrió la boca.

Justin: canta.

_But you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine_

Justin: ves que suena major?

Tina: si, creo que si.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Comenzaban a acercarse cuando Justin sacudió la cabeza y separó la vista.

Justin: creo que estás lista. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Tina: espera!

Justin se dio media vuelta

Justin: qué?

Tina: gracias, por los consejos.

Justin: siempre que quieras.

Con esto sonrió y salió de la sala.

Tina estaba en un camarín del Vinyl Palace. Faltaban pocos minutos para que saliera. Se sentía de verdad muy nerviosa. Intentó tranquilizarse, punteando algunas notas en la guitarra, pero no lo conseguía. De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta y entró. Eran Tommy y Justin.

Tommy: hola pequeña, supe que el ensayo estuvo estupendo.

Tina miró a Justin antes de contestar.

Tina: si, mejor de lo que pensaba.

Tommy: bueno, venía para desearte la mejor de las suertes. Sé que te irá espectacular, como le fue a tu madre cuando cantó en este lugar por primera vez. Al decir esto Tommy miró alrededor del camarín y se quedó mirando a la nada por unos minutos.

Justin puso los ojos en blanco.

Tommy: bueno, dejaré a Justin para que vea los últimos detalles, esta bien?

Tina asintió.

Tommy se fue, y en ese instante Justin se sentó y comenzó a puntear en la guitarra.

Tina se quedó un momento mirándose al espejo. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Justin se puso justo detrás de ella, mirando al espejo.

Justin: te vez excelente y lo vas a hacer espectacular?

Tina. Que tal si a la gente no le gusta la canción, o si no les gusto yo?

Justin: la gente te eligió por algo, y a todos le va a encantar la canción.

Justin se puso al lado de Jude, quedando sus caras juntas. Justin se disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla a Tina, pero ella movió su cara instintivamente y terminaron besándose en la boca. Justin se separó, cerrando los ojos.

Justin: mi novia me espera. Debo ir con el público. Suerte.

Dijo cortantemente y salió de la habitación rápidamente

Tina se quedó sola, con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Como le podía gustar un chico como Justin. Por Dios, tenía la edad de su hermano!. Y era tan engreído. No, a ella no le podía gustar. Además tiene novia, se repitió unas cuantas veces. _"mi novia me espera". _En ese momento entró su madre

Jude: Tina, tienes que salir…

Jude se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija. Luego miró el camarín.

Jude: increíble… Dijo en un susurro, pero Tina lo escuchó

Tina: que, que esté llorando la noche de mi primera presentación?

Jude: este es el mismo camarín en que yo estuve cuando canté aquí. y por lo que veo, te acaba de suceder algo muy parecido a lo que me sucedió a mi.

Tina: a lo menos que hayas cometido el error de besar a un chico que no te corresponde, creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo. Respondió Tina, intentando secarse las lágrimas frente al espejo.

Jude guardó silencio un momento.

Jude: Tina, debes saber que a veces debes separar todos los aspectos de tu vida. Yo lo aprendí de la peor manera, créelo. Ahora debes salir y mostrarte feliz y segura no para ti misma, sino para toda esa gente que está afuera, esperando que los animes con tu música.

Tina sonrió y juntó su frente a la de su madre. Luego tomó su guitarra y salió al escenario. Desde arriba pudo ver a su hermano mayor, a Tommy, Darius, Liam, sus tíos Kwest y Sadie y por supuesto a Justin. Estaba con una chica, que seguramente debería ser su novia. Pero Justin la miraba fijamente desde la barra. Sin dudarlo dos veces tomó la guitarra y con una sonrisa (fingida por supuesto) comenzó a cantar.

_It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain  
As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain  
There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again  
Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk  
As I'm watching you walk away  
And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said_

But you never were, and you never will be mine   
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

For the first time, there is no mercy in your eyes  
And the cold wind's hitting my face and you're gone  
And you're walking away  
And I am helpless, sometimes wishing's just no good  
Cause you don't see me like I wish you would

Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine 

There's a moment to seize everytime that we meet  
But you always keep passing me by

Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine 

There's a moment to seize everytime that we meet  
But you always keep passing me by

No, you never were, and you never will be mine  
Cause you never were, and you never will be mine   
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

There's a moment to seize everytime that we meet  
But you always keep passing me by  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

Tina terminó de cantar la canción y bajó del escenario. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre

Jude: lo hiciste estupendo. Ese nuevo ritmo me encantó

Tina: gracias. La canción es tuya y siempre lo será.

Julian: hermanita, wow.

Tina abrazó a su hermano y ambos sonrieron.

Darius, gente desconocida, Liam, gente desconocida, tía Sadie y tío Kwest, más gente desconocida. Todo el mundo se acercaba para felicitarla. No supo como había podido aguantar tanto con esa sonrisa falsa.

Tommy se acercó a Tina también.

Tommy: excelente, nunca había visto tanta pasión en un escenario. Bueno, no desde Jude.

Por primera vez en la noche, Tina dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera.

Detrás de Tommy venía Justin con su novia, lo que hizo desaparecer de inmediato la inminente sonrisa. La chica se quedó atrás, acercándose solo Justin hacia ella.

Justin: muy bien Tina. Vas por buen camino.

Tina: quiero un nuevo ingeniero de sonido. Lo hablaré con Tommy. Mañana mismo quiero solucionar eso.

Justin: no me iré tan fácilmente

Tina: eres tú o yo.

Justin rió

Justin: entonces creo que soy yo.

Tina vació el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano en la cara de Justin y salió del lugar empujando a quien se le cruzara por delante.

Iba camino a casa, cuando un auto se detuvo a su lado. Era Justin.

Justin: de verdad piensas renunciar a lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida por un simple desacuerdo?

Tina puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando, mientras Justin la seguía en el auto lentamente.

Justin: sabes que, pensé que eras una chica madura, segura de lo que quería en a vida. No creí que dejarías su sueño por algo tan simple.

Tina se volteó hacia él

Tina: sabes que, tienes razón. No vales la pena.

Justin: claro que si la valgo. Pero crees que valgo más que tus sueños, tus esperanzas? Las esperanzas de tu madre?. Por que yo la vi llorando mientras tú cantabas. Ella de verdad piensa que tú puedes ser algo grande.

Tina: y tú, que piensas tú?

Justin guardó silencio.

Justin: yo pienso que deberías estar mañana en la tarde grabando esa canción. Si no perderías una gran oportunidad, tal vez la única.

Tina guardó silencio también y dejó de caminar.

Tina: a que hora?

Justin sonrió

Justin: a la que quieras. Luego estiró su mano hacia atrás y le entregó una guitarra eléctrica.

Tina: que es esto?

Justin: es para que ensayes. Quiero ver esos dedos ágiles mañana. Y diciendo esto aceleró y se perdió en la calle.

Tina se quedó ahí, en medio de la vereda, sin nada que decir.

Llegó a casa y tras llamar a todos por su nombre y no oír respuesta, supo que estaba sola. Tal vez los niños se habían ido a cada de la abuela, pensó. Luego miró hacia el estante donde su madre había dejado la fotografía. Se puso en puntillas paras intentar alcanzarla, pero al poner sus dedos sobre el marco éste cayó al suelo, haciéndose mil pedazos. Tina se agachó para recoger los pedazos cuando notó algo extraño. Había otra fotografía botada en el suelo, que tal vez estaba en el mismo marco. La recogió y vio con asombró a su madre, veinte años más joven y a un hombre muy apuesto abrazándola. Era Tommy Quincy. Y la fotografía había sido tomada el día del concierto. Tina pensó que tal vez su madre había olvidado que tenía esa fotografía ahí, cuando al darla vuelta notó que ésta tenía una dedicatoria

_Jude:_

_Algunas veces la vida la muchas vueltas. Muchas veces no sabes donde va a parar. Pero de lo que quiero que estés segura es que siempre te voy a amar._

_Siento lo de esa noche_

_Con amor_

_Tommy_

"wow" fue lo único que pudo decir Tina.

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo.un poco largo no, lo siento, pero todos serán así. Opinen que les parece, sus ideas, reclamos, lo que sea.

Las canciones son "back for good" de thake that y "be mine" de robyn.


	2. exactamente como ella

Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Estoy intentando hacerlo lo menos parecido al intant star original, pero hay que entender que también la historia se va a repetir. Lean y verán. Para los fines de este fic, nunca existió la canción de Alexz "me out of me". Además la casa en que vive Jude y su familia es la casa de Jude en la serie.

Jude: Tina, será mejor que despiertes en este momento!

Tina murmuró palabras sin sentido y se escondió debajo de las sábanas. El día anterior había estado grabando hasta tarde y sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela. Ahí todos actuaban como si ella fuera una especie de bicho raro. Es verdad, siempre había sido popular por el hecho de ser hija de Jude Harrison, pero ahora incluso personas que nunca le habían hablado antes se acercaban a ella cada vez que la veían. Incluyendo a John Swasson, el chico más popular de la escuela. Tina siempre se había sentido atraída hacia él, pero últimamente le parecía un chico superficial e inmaduro, aunque la hacia sentir importante, ya que todas las chicas del colegio trataban de llamar su atención.

Lentamente se levantó y se tomó la larga cabellera rubia con lo primero que encontró. Abrió la cómoda en busca de ropa, pero con lo primero que se topó fue con la foto de su madre y Tommy.

Durante todos esos días había intentado conversar con su mamá o con tommy acerca de la fotografía que había encontrado, pero siempre que estaba a punto de preguntarle a alguno de los dos, los interrumpía alguien. Pero a Tina no se le olvidaban tan fácilmente las cosas. Tomó la fotografía y la guardó en el bolso.

Jude: Tina, baja por favor!. Vamos a llegar atrasados de nuevo!

Tina se duchó y luego se vistió para ir a la escuela. Bajó y al ver a sus hermanos ya listos y esperándola con los brazos cruzados sintió culpa. Desde que había ganado el concurso ya no tenía el tiempo suficiente para compartir con ellos. Digamos que ella y Jeremy no se llevaban de lo mejor, pero con Jack era distinto. Ese niño era especial en tantas maneras, pero nadie podía explicarlo concretamente. Eso no significaba que no quisiera a sus otros hermanos, pero Jack le hacía sentir un cariño más bien maternal.

Jude: bien, desayuna y nos vamos

Tina: no te preocupes, comeré algo en el colegio. Ahora vamos.

De pronto Julian Salió de la cocina y le lanzó un sándwich envuelto en papel.

Julian: no voy a dejar que mi pequeña hermana estrella coma porquerías en la calle. Que tal si un fan la quiere envenenar?

Tina rió y luego de darle una mascada al sándwich siguió a su madre y a sus hermanos.

Iban camino al auto, cuando de pronto se detuvo una limosina al frente de la casa. De ella se bajó un hombre de unos 40 años, con el pelo amarillo como la mantequilla. Al sacarse los lentes de sol dejó al descubierto unos ojos castaño profundo. Sin siquiera mirar hacia donde estaba Jude y los niños, pidió su maleta al chofer y entró en la casa.

Jeremy: no que volvía el mes que viene?

Tina: bueno, supongo que la paz no es para siempre

Jude solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo a los niños que subieran al auto, que la esperaran un momento por que tenía que ir a hablar con Henry. Eso de alguna manera le incomodaba a Tina. Jude nunca se refería a su padre con cariño, nunca con una palabra de amor.

Jude entró en la casa sin percatarse que Jack la había seguido y estaba escuchando.

Al entrar vio a Julian abrazando a Henry.

Julian: ya era hora que llegaras papá. Nos tenías preocupados.

Henry sonrió. Las pocas veces que se le había visto sonreír eran por causa de Julian.

Henry: ahora que estás estudiando actuación hay algo que debes saber. Tienes que dar la vida por un papel si es necesario.

Julian: lo tomaré en cuenta. Ahora debo irme.

Y besando a su madre en la frente salió de la casa.

Jude esperó a que cerrara la puerta para comenzar a hablar.

Jude: Henry, y no saludas?. Por lo menos me pudiste haber avisado que te irías, para llevar yo a los niños esa mañana.

El hombre la miró, mientras ponía la maleta sobre el sillón y la abría.

Henry: no tenía tiempo de ir a dejarlos, me llamaron para este papel y no lo pude rechazar.

Luego sacó una bolsa gigante y se la lanzó a Jude, que la recibió sorprendida.

Henry: lo siento, está bien? entrégales esos regalos de mi parte.

Jude. Y crees que los puedes comprar con unos regalos?

Henry: por que estás tan enojada Jude?. Pensé que estarías más que feliz, ahora que Tina había conseguido al fin parecerse más a ti.

Jude: que problema tienes con que Tina haya ganado el concurso?. Cualquier persona estaría contenta!

Henry: sabes que nunca quise que mi hija entrara en ese mundo. Ya tenía suficiente contigo. Pero ahora son dos divas en casa. Y ni siquiera me sirven para ir a los estrenos de mis películas, por que se aburren.

Jude: te refieres a nosotros como si fuéramos unos simples objetos. Como si solo significáramos un aumento en tu popularidad.

Henry: pues tal vez eso es lo que significan. Al fin y al cabo es mi hija y hago con ella lo que se me plazca.

Jude dejó salir una risa irónica

Jude: pues hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Jude al parecer quería decir algo muy importante, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jack, que estaba sentado al pie de la escalera. Sin decir una palabra y mirando al que era su marido con reprobación, se dió media vuelta y tomó al niño en brazos

Luego de sentarlo en la parte trasera, Jude subió al auto y se alejó de la casa, en dirección al colegio. En el camino les entregó los regalos a sus hijos.

Jeremy: a veces me gustaría que tuviéramos otro papá. Uno que se preocupara por nosotros. Dijo, mientras guardaba el regalo de su padre (un video juego muy costoso).

Jude lo miró por el retrovisor sin decir nada.

Ya en el colegio, y luego de despedirse de su madre, los muchachos bajaron, dejando a Jude y a Tina a solas

Tina: antes de irme, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo mamá.

Jude: Tina, tú sabes que puedes hablar de lo que quieras conmigo. De que se trata?

Tina: de ti. Bueno, de ti, de mi, de todos a decir verdad. Y de Tommy.

Al pronunciar ese nombre, Tina vio como su madre palidecía.

Jude: y de que sería?

Tina buscó en su mochila y sacó la fotografía.

Tina: el otro día, al volver del concierto se me cayó el marco de tu fotografía. Al recogerla encontré esta, con una dedicatoria atrás de Tommy.

Tina le entregó la fotografía a su madre, que parecía haber visto un fantasma en vez del pedazo de papel.

Jude: y cual es tu pregunta?

Tina: quería saber que había pasado entre tú y Tommy, y por que nunca nos habías contado. Por que siempre nos cuentas de tus ex novios y todo eso. Entonces no me lo explico.

Jude rió forzadamente

Jude: Es que con Tommy ni siquiera alcanzamos a ser novios. Verás, tenía 18 años y Tommy había vuelto después de meses de ausencia, y con una hija. Me encariñé con la pequeña y comencé a salir con Tommy. Pero fue cosa de unos meses, por que luego él se marchó nuevamente. Lo último lo dijo como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en el corazón.

Tina: pero si iba a ser mi productor, me debiste haber contado. Ya me empezaban a incomodar esas miradas extrañas que se daban. Incluso pensé que tal vez ustedes…

Jude: Claro que no Tina!. Yo y Tommy somos buenos amigos, es todo. Él tiene su familia y yo tengo la mía.

Tina: si le puedes llamar familia a lo que tenemos nosotros.

Jude en ese momento miró a Tina como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

Jude: no sabes todos los esfuerzos que hago para que seamos una familia, para que ustedes sean felices.

Tina: si lo sé mamá, pero papá no pone mucho de su parte.

Jude: será mejor que te apresures, vas a llegar tarde. Algo más. Me puedes dejar la fotografía? Es que ni siquiera me acordaba que estaba ahí. Quiero mostrársela a Tommy para reírnos un rato.

Tina observó a su madre con desconfianza, pero luego sonrió y le entregó la fotografía.

Tina miró hacia fuera y vio a su amiga Emily en la entrada, haciéndole señas.

Tina: está bien, te veré en la tarde.

Tina le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y salió disparada del auto. Jude vio como se alejaba y luego miró la fotografía y la guardó en su maletín. En ese momento sonó su celular. Jude vio el identificador y contestó con la misma seriedad.

Jude: te he dicho que intentes llamarme en horarios en que sepas que estoy sola.

Escuchó la respuesta y luego su expresión cambió de inmediato a una sonrisa.

Jude: esta bien. En el mismo lugar de siempre?. Estaré ahí en un minuto.

Luego aceleró y se perdió de vista.

En la escuela, todos miraban a Tina. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado. Además iba muy distraída conversando con su mejor amiga, Emily.

Tina: y entonces él me dijo: "tu voz suena mejor cuando estás contenta y con esa sonrisa hermosa".

Emily: déjame adivinar. Te derretiste al instante.

Tina asintió con una sonrisa.

Tina: es que no lo puedo evitar. De verdad que he tratado de auto convencerme de que él es mayor, que tiene una novia y todo eso, pero es más fuerte que yo.

Emily: pero él es solo el ingeniero de sonido no?. Entonces por que pasas tanto tiempo con él?. Yo sabía que los productores hacían todas esas cosas.

Tina: es que Tommy casi nunca está. Siempre está haciendo trámites o cosas por el estilo. Y cuando está siempre me dice que todo está bien, que canto a la perfección y que desde Jude, soy lo mejor que le ha pasado. Y eso es bueno, pero también necesito a alguien que me critique.

Emily: y si es apuesto mucho mejor.

Tina rió y en ese momento se acercó a ella un muchacho muy apuesto. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia insoportable y un caminar tan seguro que pareciera que fuera el dueño del mundo. Era John, el chico más popular de la escuela.

John: como estás Tina?

Tina sonrió.

Tina: bien, un poco cansada, pero con ganas de continuar el día.

John: que te parece si continuas el día después de clases conmigo en la cafetería?

Emily dejó escapar un chillido de emoción. Tina la miró y luego se dirigió a John

Tina: lo siento, pero debo ir al estudio de grabación después de clases. Hoy comienza el trabajo verdadero. Lo siento

John: no te preocupes, pero cuando tengas tiempo, házmelo saber. Para eso tienes mi celular.

John sonrió y luego se perdió por el pasillo.

Emily: que tienes en la cabeza!. Te acaba de invitar a salir el chico más guapo del colegio por enésima vez y lo continuas rechazando!

Tina: si lo sé, pero es que…

Emily: no me digas nada. Ese pero tiene nombre y apellido. Justin Quincy. Tina, entiéndelo, con él no lograrás nada!. Tiene novia, es 3 años mayor que tú y encima te rechazó!

Tina le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

Tina: baja la voz, pensé que eso quedaría solo entre nosotras. Además tú también estás saliendo con un chico mayor que tú y ni siquiera me has dicho quien es.

Emily de pronto se quedó callada. Hubo un silencio antes que volviera a hablar.

Emily: y sobre esa fotografía de tu mamá y tu productor, haz descubierto algo?

Tina: si, hoy le pregunté a mamá y me dijo que había sido una relación sin importancia que por lo demás duró solo unos pocos meses. Y yo que había pensado lo peor de mamá!

Emily: pero de ser así, tú estarías feliz. Como siempre dices que no soportas a tu papá.

Tina: una cosa es no llevarme bien con papá y otra es desear que lo estén engañando. Claro que no estaría feliz.

Emily: pero hay que decirlo, si así fuera, tu madre tendría un muy buen gusto. Tu productor, a pesar de los años que tiene, es muy guapo.

Tina: Emily, podría ser nuestro padre.

Ambas rieron.

Tina: antes que lo olvide. En dos días más habrá una fiesta en la disquera. Te quiero ahí.

Le alcanzó una entrada, que Emily recibió con las manos temblorosas.

De pronto sonó el timbre y se dispusieron a entrar a clases.

Ya era la tercera vez que Tina se debía quedar después de clases para hablar con un profesor. Y es que desde que ganó el concurso, había faltado a muchos exámenes y debía recuperarlos. El mayor orgullo de Jude era que su hija era una excelente alumna, y Tina no quería que su madre dejara de sentirse orgullosa de ella. Luego de convencer al profesor de tomarle el examen, se dirigió al estudio. En dos días más se debía presentar en la fiesta de la disquera y no quería arruinarlo. Aún no tenían elegida la canción, pero Tina tenía una letra hace algunos días dándole vueltas en la cabeza y sabía que, con la ayuda de Justin, podía hacer una buena canción. Pero cuando llegó al estudio había muchas sorpresas para ella.

Darius: la pequeña Jude, te estábamos esperando.

Tina: y para que sería?

Darius: es que teníamos ganas de verte. Y además queremos discutir algunas cosas contigo.

Tina: queremos?. Quienes?

Liam: pues yo y Darius. Ahora que tu madre no vino a trabajar pensamos que es el momento para hablar contigo.

Tina los miró a ambos extrañada.

Darius: veras, nosotros queremos darle una sorpresa a tu madre. Y es por eso que en la fiesta cantarás una antigua canción de tu madre. "white lines"

Tina: eso es…extraño. No sé si mi madre quiera que cante alguna de sus canciones.

Liam: claro que querrá. Además estamos contra el tiempo, ya que debes ir a sacarte fotografías para una edición especial de Solid.

Tina: Solid, la revista de música Solid?. Wow, eso es increíble.

Darius sacó una revista, que parecía muy antigua. Luego se la alcanzó a Tina. Era la portada de Solid donde había aparecido su madre. Era tan distinta a como ella la conocía, con ese pelo rojo y esa falda corta.

Darius: tu madre hizo historia cuando salió en esa revista. Y ahora saldrás tú. De esa manera los fans de Jude se sentirán identificados contigo. Y antes de la presentación elegiremos la mejor ropa y vendrán a teñirte el pelo rojo.

Tina: que?

Darius: si vas a cantar una canción de tu madre, que sea pareciéndote a ella no?

Liam: y recuerda. Ni una palabra a tu madre sobre esto. Queremos que sea una sorpresa.

Por alguna razón la idea no le agradaba mucho. Pero prefirió seguir el juego. Por ahora, lo único que quería era entrar a trabajar con Justin y Tommy. Con Tommy, aunque lo había visto poco, tenía una relación muy especial. Tommy nunca le decía nada hiriente y siempre estaba jugando con ella y subiéndole el ánimo. Llegó al estudio y nuevamente vio que Tommy no estaba.

Justin iba a hablar, pero Tina se adelantó

Tina: déjame adivinar. Haciendo trámites no?

Justin asintió y le alcanzó la guitarra.

Tina: me acaban de decir que debo cantar una canción de mi mamá y teñirme el pelo rojo, como ella cuando era joven. Tina le alcanzó la revista a Justin, que la miró sin mucha atención.

Justin: la había visto antes. A decir verdad, había visto muchas fotos de tu madre antes, sin contar que me sé todas sus canciones de memoria.

Tina: ah si? Eres un fan de mi mamá?

Justin a decir verdad, papá lo es. Tiene ésta portada enmarcada en el salón de música de la casa. Cuando era pequeño, siempre encontraba a mamá mirando esa fotografía como si la quisiera arrancar de la pared.

Tina: pero por que?

Justin rió irónicamente.

Justin: es que aún no te das cuenta. Mi papá y tu mamá tuvieron una conexión muy especial. Tal vez demasiado especial.

Tina: si, lo sé. Y ahora?. No le molesta a tu mamá que tu papá trabaje con mi mamá?

Justin: yo creo que si le debe molestar demasiado. Debe estar revolcándose en la tumba.

Tina se quedó en silencio. No sabía que Justin había perdido a su madre.

Tina: hace cuanto fue?

Justin: yo tenía cinco años. Pero nunca me sentí muy apegado a ella como madre. Más bien era mi hermana Teresse la que cumplía ese papel. Mamá solo me veía como objeto para mantener a mi papá a su lado.

Tina: Tus papás no se llevaban bien?

Justin: no, no se llevaban bien. Papá viajaba mucho y cuando estaba en casa, era como si no estuviera. Siempre ausente. Luego de la muerte de mamá nos vinimos a vivir acá y papá comenzó a estar más alegre, más lleno de vida. Creo que por ese lado fue bueno que mi madre haya muerto.

Dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza.

Justin: pero no nos preocupemos por eso. Ahora hay una canción que ensayar no?. Por lo menos te han dicho cual es?

Tina: "white lines". Es curioso, por que es la favorita de mamá.

Justin: y es bueno, por que es la que más he escuchado. También es la favorita de papá.

Justin alcanzó la guitarra y comenzó a sacar los acordes.

Sin darse cuenta, el día de la presentación había llegado. Tina había tratado de acostumbrarse a la canción durante esos días, pero le era imposible. Su madre aún no sospechaba de nada, por que como Darius había dicho, era una sorpresa especialmente para ella. Fue a sacarse las fotografías para Solid, pero luego de sacarse algunas al natural, llegó Liam y dio la orden de ponerle una peluca roja antes de seguir con la sesión. Tina se sentía verdaderamente ridícula, pero Liam decía "el fin justifica los medios" cada vez que ella intentaba decirle algo.

Y ahora se encontraba con Tommy y con Justin, grabando lo que se suponía sería el soporte para la presentación.

Tommy: sabes que?. Creo que deberías hablar con Jude antes de salir. No creo que esté muy de acuerdo con la idea de que cantes un cover de ella.

Tina: yo pienso lo mismo, pero Darius dice lo contrario.

Justin: entonces que Darius se fastidie. Tú tienes el potencial para ser algo más que una simple imitadora.

Tina iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento entraron Jude y Darius en el estudio.

Jude: y como va el ensayo de "be mine"?. Preguntó inocentemente.

Tina: bien mamá, mejor que bien. Respondió, lanzándole una mirada seria a Darius.

Darius: Tina, tenemos que ir a tu prueba de vestido. Ahora.

Tina dejó su guitarra de lado y siguió a Darius de mala gana. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su tía Sadie en la habitación, separando vestidos.

Tina: tía Sadie! Gritó, lanzándose a los brazos de su tía.

Sadie sonrió y abrazó a su sobrina con alegría.

Sadie: hola pequeña, como has estado?

Tina: aquí, intentando lidiar con la fama.

Ambas rieron.

Sadie: uno de estos días deberíamos salir como antes. Tu mamá, yo, Kwest y los niños. Tus primas se mueren por verte.

Tina: yo también. Es una muy buena idea. Además ahora podemos invitar a Tommy y a sus hijos.

Sadie reaccionó extrañamente hacia lo último. Sonrió vagamente y dijo "por supuesto". Pero luego sonrió ampliamente y sacó unos vestidos.

Sadie: como asesora de modas de DJT-Major, te recomendaría uno de estos vestidos para la presentación de esta noche. Pero como Darius me dijo que tienes que estar lo más parecida a tu madre posible, traje esto.

Sadie sacó de una bolsa unos pantalones rasgados y una polera de una banda antigua.

Sadie: y que te parece?

Tina: bueno, no es mi estilo. Pero si era el estilo de mi mamá…

Luego de que los peluqueros le tiñeron el pelo, se puso la ropa y se miró al espejo

En ese momento entró Tommy a la sala, y al ver a Tina en sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño.

Tommy: estás igual a…

Sadie: déjame adivinar. Jude no?

Rió irónicamente.

Tommy: como estás Sadie?

Sadie: bien, al igual que tú creo.

Tommy: hey, me puedes dejar a solas con Tina un momento?

Sadie lo miró amenazadoramente.

Sadie: para que?

Tommy negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Sadie rió también y salió de la habitación.

Tina: y, luzco igual a mi madre?

Tommy: el parecido es increíble, tengo que decirlo. Pero nunca serán iguales. Tú y tu madre son dos personas completamente distintas, y ambas valen por los que son.

Tina: de verdad no quiero salir al escenario así, como una simple copia.

Tommy: sabes que?. A veces hay cosas que no queremos hacer, pero debemos sacrificarnos.

Tina: eso es lo que me dices, que haga algo que de verdad no quiero?. Mira, adoro las canciones de mi mamá, pero creo que son de ella y solo ella las puede cantar. Además yo debería comenzar mi carrera con mis propias canciones, entiendes?

Tommy: claro que te entiendo. Mejor de lo que crees. Pero si tú no estás convencida de hacer algo al respecto, yo no te puedo convencer.

Tina: y que puedo hacer?

Tommy: te queda media hora para salir al escenario. Una vez, tu madre se demoró 15 minutos en escribir una canción sabias?

Tina lo miró sin comprender.

Tina: y ese comentario a que viene?

De pronto comprendió todo. Salió disparada de la sala hacia el estudio. En el camino se encontró con Emily, la cual había invitado al show.

Emily: wow, estás…roja. Y esos pantalones?. Te asaltaron?

Tina: cállate y acompáñame. Hay mucho que hacer. Principalmente sacarme esto de la cabeza

Tina entró en el estudio con Emily, cerrando con seguro.

Mientras tanto se decoraba el lugar para la fiesta, Tommy se daba vueltas por el lugar con una copa en la mano. De pronto Jude se acercó a él.

Jude: pareces nervioso. Ocurre algo?

Tommy: no, nada. Es solo que espero que la presentación de Tina salga bien, es todo.

Jude. Estará bien. Después de todo es mi hija.

A esto último, ambos rieron. Jude iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto Jack llegó por atrás y la abrazó. Jude lo tomó en brazos feliz, pero algo confundida. Atrás venían Jeremy y Henry.

Henry: hola Jude.

Se acercó a Jude para besarla, pero Jude corrió la cara. Henry la miró con sorpresa, pero luego hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Henry: saqué a los niños a comer hamburguesas, pero me llamaron de la agencia y debo irme ahora. Dile a Tina que lo siento. Te compré una hamburguesa a ti también, por si tenías hambre.

Alcanzándole la bolsa, salió corriendo del lugar. Jude emitió un suspiro y luego se dirigió a sus hijos.

Jude: y, se divirtieron?

Jeremy negó con la cabeza, pero Jack estaba muy distraído mirando a Tommy como para contestar. Tommy había tomado la bolsa y sacó la hamburguesa. Luego levantó el pan y sonrió con satisfacción.

Tommy: 16 años de matrimonio y no sabe que los pepinillos te dan alergia. Y comiéndose los pepinillos, le alcanzó la hamburguesa a Jude. Percatándose que Jack lo estaba mirando, se acercó a él lentamente.

Tommy: hola pequeño, cual es tu nombre?

Jack lo seguía observando, sin responder. Jude parecía de alguna manera nerviosa.

Tommy: bueno, si no me dices tu nombre, yo te pondré uno. Que tal Drácula?

Jack sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Tommy: esta bien Drácula, que te parece si vamos a hacer algo entretenido los dos por ahí?

Jude: Tommy, no te preocupes. Se los dejaré a Sadie.

Pero Jack se lanzó a los brazos de Tommy de inmediato.

Jack: no me llamo Drácula, me llamo Jack. Y tú como te llamas?

Tommy sonrió.

Tommy: yo me llamo Thomas, pero me puedes decir Tommy. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Jeremy, que estaba mirando hacia todos lados.

Tommy: me puedes decir el nombre de tu hermano?

Jack asintió. Jeremy se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él y sonrió

Jeremy: yo me llamó Jeremy.

Tommy: que les parece si vamos los tres a explorar la disquera?. Quien sabe si encontramos un tesoro escondido.

Jeremy asintió y tomando la mano que Tommy le había tendido se dispusieron a irse.

Jude: cuídalos, está bien?

Tommy: claro que los cuidaré. O no Drácula?

Jack asintió y los tres se fueron en dirección desconocida.

Jude se quedó mirándolos y luego fue a seguir con los preparativos, comiéndose la hamburguesa.

El momento de la apertura se acercaba. Tina era la encargada de eso, y extrañamente no se le había visto desde que entró a probarse ropa con Sadie. Lo extraño era que Justin tampoco aparecía. Incluso su novia lo estaba buscando. Se llamaba Meredyt, y era hermosa como una modelo. Cuando encontró a Tommy, que se encontraba jugando y riendo con Jeremy y Jack, se acercó para preguntarle.

Meredyt: Tommy, hola. No has visto a Justin?. Llevo una eternidad buscándolo.

Tommy negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que perseguía a Jeremy.

Meredyt de pronto vio a Justin, saliendo del estudio. Parecía cansado, pero alegre a la vez.

Meredyt: Justin, te estaba buscando. Que estabas haciendo?

En ese momento Darius se subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar.

Justin: espera y lo verás. Dijo, con una sonrisa.

Darius:…es por eso que hemos decidido hacer esta fiesta. Finalmente tenemos a Tom Quincy trabajando como productor. Y la hija de la gran Jude Harrison ha ganado el concurso de estrella instantánea, convirtiéndose en lo que fue su madre hace 20 años atrás, la reina del pop. Es por eso que esta noche dejo con ustedes a no otra persona que Tina Harrison!. Al decir lo último, miro hacia arriba de la escalera. Pero nadie bajó. Cuando ya todos comenzaban a preocuparse, Tina salió del estudio, con el cabello mojado, pero más rubio que nunca. Emily venía atrás. Llevaba una guitarra en mano y unos papeles. Tina le pidió la guitarra y, antes de subir al escenario, se miró cómplicemente con Justin y luego con Tommy.

Darius no lo podía creer. Se había quedado boquiabierto al ver que Tina estaba exactamente como la había dejado esta tarde.

Tina: creo que tal vez todos esperaban algo así como una versión mejorada de Jude Harrison. Pues lamento decepcionarlos, pero creo que no será así. Jude puede ser mi madre, pero creo que ambas somos dos personas completamente distintas, y ambas valemos por los que somos. Al decir esto le dirigió una sonrisa a Tommy.

Tina: es por eso que si piensan que voy a ser solo una copia de mi madre están muy equivocados. Mi madre es genial, y sus canciones son…wow. Pero creo que también deberían darme una oportunidad de mostrar lo que soy.

Le lanzó a Darius y a Liam una mirada reprobatoria. Luego miró a su madre, con cierto temor. Pero al verla sonriendo y al borde de las lágrimas, se dio ánimo nuevamente.

Tina: esta canción la escribí con ayuda de mi ingeniero favorito, Justin Quincy y se llama "me out of me"

_Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?  
Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breaking free ya_

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breaking free ya

Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
Won't break me down  
Won't break me down

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente. Tina de inmediato se dirigió al estudio y se sentó allí. No tenía ganas de estar en la fiesta. Luego de unos minutos sintió que alguien entraba. Era Tommy.

Tina: eso era lo que querías que hiciera?

Tommy: no. Estuvo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Los dejaste a todos con la boca abierta Tina.

Tina no lo creía. Todos afuera gritaban su nombre.

Tina: es primera vez que siento que me agrada mi nombre.

Tommy: viste que de algo sirven las promesas ridículas que se hacen cuando se es joven?. Nadie más en ésta industria tiene ese nombre.

Tina observó a Tommy con curiosidad.

Tina: y tú como sabes de la promesa que mamá y papá hicieron?

Tommy: lo de ponerle nombres con T a todas sus hijas y con J a sus hijos?

Tina asintió.

Tommy: tu madre me lo contó. Dijo que no soportas el nombre. Pero ahora te gusta no?

Tina asintió nuevamente.

En esos momentos entraron Jude y Justin.

Jude: Sadie y Justin ya me contaron todo. Como es eso de estar escondiéndome las cosas, Tina Jazmin Foster?

Tina: lo siento, pero Darius dijo que sería una sorpresa que te encantaría.

Jude: claro que hubiese sido una sorpresa. Pero no se si me hubiese encantado Tina.

Tina: te hubiese gustado más de lo que hice hoy en el escenario?

Jude se acercó a su hija y la abrazó emotivamente.

Jude: claro que no, amor. Lo hiciste espectacular

Justin: y eso que la creamos en 20 minutos. Tina me dictaba la letra y como quería los ritmos mientras su amiga volvía su cabello a su color natural. Creo que ahora que lo examino, fue más bien gracioso.

Jude: ya hablé con Darius. Me prometió no volver a intentar convertirte en una Jude miniatura.

Tommy: y yo que incluso había preparado mi antiguo traje para que Justin cantara "pick up the pieces" contigo.

Jude rió. Los demás los miraron sin comprender.

Tommy sacó lo que parecía una revista de su saco. Se la alcanzó a Tina, que la vio sin creerlo. Era su primera portada en una revista. Y lo más increíble era que no salía como una copia de su madre, si no que habían puesto las fotos que se sacó siendo verdaderamente ella.

Tina: pero como?. Dijeron que pondrían las otras, en las que salgo parecida a mamá.

Tommy: tú eres parecida a tu madre, en muchas formas Tina. Pero crees que iba a permitir que sacarán una portada de revista que no querías?

Tina: que tuviste que hacer Tommy, por que todos parecían muy decididos.

Tommy: digamos que el nuevo editor, si es heterosexual, difícilmente tendrá descendencia.

Tina rió abrazó a Tommy muy fuerte. Tommy le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa en la cara. De pronto Jude los interrumpió

Jude: por lo que escucho, están exactamente tocando "pick up the pieces". Que dices pequeño Tommy Q, me enseñas la coreografía?

Nuevamente los únicos que rieron fueron Jude y Tommy.

Tommy: no lo sé Harrison. No creo que me puedas seguir el paso.

Jude puso una expresión de ofendida, pero con la misma sonrisa en la cara. Ambos salieron del estudio, aún riendo.

Tina se disponía a irse detrás de ellos, pero Justin la tomó por el brazo.

Justin: de verdad que lo hiciste muy bien.

Tina: no lo habría podido hacer sin tu ayuda. Y sin la ayuda de Emily tampoco. Todo ese pelo rojo me tenía loca.

Justin se acercó un poco.

Justin: a mi me gustaba.

Tina no supo que decir. Y menos cuando Justin casi susurró "pero rubio es mejor. El color luce más tus ojos". Se iban acercando cada vez más, cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso, alguien irrumpió en el estudio, haciendo que ambos se separaran instintivamente. Se trataba de Meredyt, que miraba a ambos con desconfianza.

Meredyt: te estaba buscando cielo. Quiero bailar. Luego miró a Tina con un aire despectivo.

Justin: espera un momento, estoy hablando con Tina

Tina: no te preocupes. Ve.

Justin tomó la mano de su novia y salió del estudio. En ese momento llegó Emily.

Emily: lo vi saliendo. Con su novia. Lo siento.

Tina no respondió. Seguía pensando en lo que Justin había dicho de su cabello.


	3. descubriendo verdades

Este capitulo me costó mucho hacerlo. Es más bien un capitulo de transición y de información. Espero que les guste. Karma no me pertenece, es de la tercera temporada de instant star.

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

El estudio de grabación. En el ambiente había un silencio profundo. No se escuchaba nada más que la voz de Tina. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de esto, se puso muy nerviosa y le costó seguir cantando de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

De pronto Tommy le hizo una señal para que se quitara los audífonos.

Tommy: excelente princesa. Ahora solo falta el coro y estaremos listos.

Tina: en cuantos días crees que estará lista?

Tommy: en uno o dos tendremos el demo. Pero por que tanto apuro princesa?.

Tina: es que quiero cantarla para una ocasión especial en mi casa. No le digas nada a mamá, por que es una sorpresa.

Tommy: y sigues con las sorpresas. Que te dijo tu mamá sobre ellas?

Tina: pero esta vez no es para ella. Es para otra persona que quiero cantarla.

Tommy negó con la cabeza y luego le hizo una señal para que se pusiera los audífonos de nuevo.

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Estaba por terminar la canción, pero algo la distrajo. De la nada entró la secretaria, Linda, con un ramo gigantesco de camelias, las flores favoritas de Tina. Será que son para mí, se preguntó.

Justin recibió las flores y le hizo una señal a Tina para que entrara en el estudio. Con seriedad le entregó las flores, sin decir nada. Tina, casi en estado de shock recibió las flores y se quedó mirándolas un momento. Nunca había recibido flores en su vida, y ahora le llegaba un ramo gigante de sus favoritas. Sacó con cuidado la tarjeta y la leyó.

_Ni un millón de estás flores se podría comparar con tu maravillosa voz. Tómalo como un simple detalle, aunque a tu lado, estas camelias deben parecer maleza._

Dio vuelta varias veces la tarjeta, buscando alguna firma. Pero nada. Al parecer Tina tenía un admirador secreto.

Justin: de quien son las flores?

Preguntó en un tono casi recriminatorio. No sabía por que, pero el tono que Justin usaba le era muy placentero

Tina: no lo sé. No tiene una firma.

Y le alcanzó una tarjeta. Justin la leyó y luego se la entregó de nuevo, con una expresión de superioridad.

Justin: pues se nota que sacó eso de un libro.

Tina: no me importa. Aún así sabía que mis flores preferidas eran las camelias, y eso se valora.

Tommy: Tina tiene razón. Yo nunca supe las flores favoritas de mis novias. Bueno, solo de una.

En ese momento llegó Jude, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

Jude: hola a todos. No creen que es un estupendo día hoy?

Tina: si, sobre todo para ti supongo. Por que anoche no llegaste a dormir. Te estuve esperando toda la noche para mostrarte unas ideas de canciones que tenía, pero no llegaste.

Jude: lo siento Tina, estaba solucionando unos problemas de la disquera.

Tina: bueno, creo que fue mejor así. Si hubieras vuelto, papá te hubiera contado sobre la fiesta y te hubieras vuelto loca.

Jude. Que fiesta?

Tina: papá se dio cuenta que la fecha del estreno de su película coincide con el aniversario de matrimonio de ustedes. Entonces quiso hacer una fiesta. Le dijimos que no sería una buena idea. A decir verdad, le dije. Porque como sabes, Julian siempre está de su parte y Jeremy y Jack prácticamente no opinan.

Jude: eso es una ridiculez. Nunca hemos celebrado un aniversario. Además tenía planes para ese día.

Tina: pues creo que han cambiado. Ahora tendrás que estar recibiendo a los invitados de papá con una sonrisa ancha y yo tendré que estar cantando como una radio viviente en el escenario. Puedes creer que me pidió que cantara? Después que me decía que cantar bien no me serviría de nada y que no quería que fuera como tú

Jude no había escuchado lo último. Había salido rápidamente del estudio. Pero Tina sabía exactamente adonde iba.

Tina: van a pelear otra vez.

Tommy se acercó a Tina con una expresión extraña en la cara.

Tommy: Tina, tus padres pelean mucho?

Tina: sabes Tommy?. Ellos no simplemente pelean. Al parecer es algo más. Papá parece cansado de la vida y mamá simplemente no lo soporta. Creo que el único motivo por el que siguen juntos somos nosotros, sus hijos.

Tommy: y tu mamá nunca estuvo feliz?

Julian: si, mi mamá es feliz mientras nadie se inmiscuya en nuestras vidas.

Nadie había notado que Julian había llegado. Tommy le lanzó una mirada avergonzada y volvió a concentrarse en la tabla de sonido.

Julian: lo siento, pero lo que está en familia, se queda en familia. No es nada contra ti, y lo sabes.

Tina le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su hermano.

Julian: pequeña, te vine a buscar. Papá me dio dinero para que le elijamos el regalo de aniversario a mamá.

En ese momento entraron Jack y Jeremy corriendo, y como si se les fuera la vida en eso, se abalanzaron sobre Tommy gritando su nombre. Tommy se incorporó riendo.

Tommy: hola campeones, que hacen por estos lugares tan lejanos?

Jack: venimos a buscar a Tina para ir elegir el regalo de mamá.

Tommy: eso está muy bien. Su mamá los quiere mucho.

Jack: pero por que solo pueden haber regalos para mamá?. Yo también quiero estar de aniversario para recibir regalos.

Tommy rió

Tommy: y que regalo te gustaría recibir?

Jack: un perro. Papá dice que no puedo cuidar de él, pero estoy seguro que lo podría cuidar.

Jeremy: enano, tú no te cuidas ni a ti mismo. Pero estoy de acuerdo con la idea del perro. Tommy, sabías que papá no nos deja tener uno en casa?

Julian: sabes muy bien que papá es alérgico a ellos y eso de estarse medicando de por vida solo por tenerlos felices no vale la pena.

Tommy: como que no vale la pena?. Un papá debería morir por sólo ver una sonrisa de su hijo.

Julian negó con la cabeza y separó a Jeremy y Jack de Tommy.

Julian: chicos, debemos irnos ahora. Ah, por cierto. Tina, te ha estado llamando a la casa un tal John. Dijo que cuando se tomarían el café que le debías. Iba a decir algo más, pero le corté así que no supe que era. En mi opinión no deberías salir con ese tipo de gente.

Tina: mejor encárgate de tus asuntos, que yo me encargo de los míos.

A decir verdad estaba agradecida que Julian le hubiese cortado a John, pero la cara de enfado de Justin la hacia sentir feliz, así que siguió el juego.

Tina: aunque de seguro te iba a decir que había olvidado poner su firma en la tarjeta que venía con las flores. Es tan olvidadizo. Lo llamaré para agradecerle y para invitarlo a la fiesta de papá.

Julian y Justin miraban a Tina como si de pronto hubiera perdido la razón.

Tina: pero por que me miras así?. Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Tommy, puedes terminar esto tú solo?

Tommy asintió con una sonrisa

Jack: yo no quiero ir a escoger el regalo. Me quiero quedar con Tommy

Jeremy: yo también.

Tina: que tal si Tommy va con nosotros?

Se escuchó un fuerte "si!" por parte de Jeremy y Jack.

Tina sonrió

Tina: y tu Justin?. Quieres ir?

De pronto la expresión de Justin y de Tommy cambió drásticamente. Ambos estaban muy serios.

Justin: no te preocupes. Me quedaré terminando de mezclar la canción. Vayan ustedes.

Tina: y Tommy, tú vas?

A pesar de las negativas de Julian, Tommy terminó acompañándolos a elegir el regalo de aniversario.

Julian: está bien. Buscamos una joya o algo significativo. Nos dividiremos y nos encontraremos en media hora para…

Julian se dio cuenta de que Tommy se había separado del grupo y todos lo habían seguido. Julian llegó allí y se dio cuenta de que Tommy miraba hacia la vitrina con los ojos pegados en una guitarra.

Julian: que, te gustó la guitarra?. Y yo que pensé que lo tenías todo…

Tommy hizo callar a Julian. Luego miró a los niños con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jude: éste es el regalo perfecto para su mamá.

Julian: mamá tiene muchas guitarras. No creo que otra sea un buen regalo

Tommy miró a Julian con la misma sonrisa.

Tommy: es que es más que una guitarra. Puedes ver la firma?

Dijo, apuntando la guitarra.

Julian se agachó para verla. Cuando vio la firma no lo pudo creer. Era la firma de su madre. Pero aún así no lo conseguía entender. Para que querría su madre una guitarra firmada por ella misma?

Tina tampoco había comprendido. Pero el modo en que brillaban los ojos de Tommy le dio a comprender que era algo muy importante.

Tina: comprémosla entonces. No hay ningún problema. Si Tommy dice que a mamá le gustará, pues entonces le gustará.

Julian: pero yo había pensado en una joya o algo así.

Tommy: a Jude no le gustan las joyas, bueno excepto las que tienen forma de estrella o de pensamiento. Son sus flores favoritas. Si le dieran a elegir, seguramente elegiría ésta guitarra.

Tina, impresionada por el comentario, arrastró a los demás a la tienda y compró la guitarra.

Luego volvieron al estudio. Tommy se puso los audífonos y comenzó a mezclar la canción de Tina, mientras ésta tomaba la guitarra. Luego de unos momentos vio que Tommy se había quitado los audífonos.

Tina: Tommy, por que es tan importante esa guitarra?. Por que no me niegues que es muy importante.

Tommy suspiró antes de responder.

Tommy: sabes que guitarra es esa?. Es una de las primeras guitarras que compró tu mamá. Bueno, a decir verdad yo se la regalé.

Tina: y eso la hace especial no?

Tommy miró a Tina, impresionado.

Tina: sé muy bien que ustedes tuvieron algo especial y al parecer mamá lo recuerda como algo bueno

Tommy: y eso no te incomoda?

Tina: no, para nada. Por que fue algo del pasado. O no?

Tommy se quedó un momento pensando. Luego sonrió débilmente.

Tommy: claro. Pero lo importante es que tu mamá va a estar feliz con el regalo. Te lo aseguro.

Y con eso Tommy salió del estudio. Tina estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que Justin tuvo que casi gritarle para que le hiciera caso. Tina se sobresaltó.

Justin: pensé que te había dado una parálisis o algo por el estilo.

Tina: me asustaste. Justin, por que no fuiste con nosotros al centro comercial?

De la cara de Justin desapareció de inmediato la sonrisa. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos y luego miró a Tina fijamente.

Justin: si tu madre hubiera muerto en este estudio?. Volverías a entrar?

Tina: claro que no. Pero que tiene que ver esto con que no hayas ido?

Justin nuevamente guardó silencio.

Justin: mi mamá murió en ese centro comercial hace más de 13 años.

Tina fue la que esta vez guardó silencio.

Justin: te comenté alguna vez que yo te conocí cuando eras pequeña?

_Flash back_

El centro comercial de la ciudad. Hace mucho tiempo que la familia Quincy no se veía así de alegre. Los niños miraban todas las tiendas con excesiva curiosidad. Ambos llevaban un helado en la mano, el de la niña más grande que el del niño. El niño tenía 5 años, y la pequeña le doblaba la edad.

Tommy: Teresse, no te alejes mucho, ven aquí y trae a Justin de la mano.

Los pequeños se acercaron a su padre, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de la mujer que iba al lado de Tommy.

Justin: mamá, por que no vamos al parque de diversiones después?

La mujer miró al muchacho como si éste hubiera dicho una aberración.

Tommy: claro que podemos ir adonde tú quieras hoy. Hay pocas veces que venimos a la ciudad, podemos hacer muchas cosas. No es cierto Karma?

La mujer asintió de mala gana.

Siguieron caminando por el centro comercial hasta que, de un segundo a otro, Tommy no vio más a Teresse, su hija mayor.

La familia, o más bien Tommy y Justin, comenzaron a buscarla por todas partes.

Tommy: Karma, por lo menos podrías ayudar, no crees?

Karma: esa niña no es mi hija. No tengo por que buscarla.

Tommy negó con la cabeza y estaba apunto de replicarle a su esposa, cuando algo hizo que se quedara paralizado. Karma volvió la vista hacia donde estaba mirando su esposo y de pronto vio sus peores pesadillas vueltas realidad. A un pasillo de distancia vio venir a Jude Harrison, el amor imposible de su esposo. Venía con un coche y con una niña de unos diez años. La niña era Teresse, la hija de su esposo.

Tommy no podía hablar, estaba consumido mirando a Jude acercarse.

Jude: Hola Tommy, como estás?

Tommy: bien. Contestó casi es un susurro.

Karma: así que Jude Harrison está de madre abnegada?.

Luego le dirigió una mirada severa a Teresse.

Jude: como se encuentra la tercera estrella instantánea?. Te ves estupenda Karma.

Karma sonrió de mala gana.

Karma: no olvides que también gané a un marido excelente gracias a esa competencia. No puedo pedir más.

Jude miró a Karma con lástima y luego observó a Teresse, que se acercó a su padre, sin soltar la mano de Jude.

Tommy: pequeña, como te perdiste?. Si te dije que no te alejaras.

Teresse: lo sé papá. Pero vi a mamá entre la gente y quise saludarla.

Karma: Jude no es tu mamá.

Teresse: pues tú tampoco.

Luego de decir esto, Teresse sacó la lengua.

Tommy: de cualquier modo, no debiste alejarte.

Teresse asintió. Después se acercó al coche y miró a su papá con emoción

Teresse: papá, has visto a mi hermanita?. Es muy bonita. Igual a mamá.

Karma: estoy harta de decirte que Jude no es tu mamá!

Teresse hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de Karma.

Jude: que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí no?. Yo vine con Julian y Tina.

Tommy: vino Henry también?

Jude: si. Está comprándole cosas al bebé que viene en camino. Dijo esto un poco nerviosa.

Tommy de pronto se quedó callado.

Karma: así que estás embarazada de nuevo?. Tú no te tomas nada lento.

Jude: pero veo que tú también tienes un niño. Debe tener la edad de Julian si no me equivoco. Se parece a…bueno, es bonito.

Teresse: él es mi hermanito. Se llama Justin.

Justin miró a la mujer. Era la misma de la que su padre tenía colgada una foto en el salón de música, en su escritorio personal y de la que tenía cientos de fotos en la billetera.

La mujer le devolvió una mirada tierna. Luego sacó a una niña de unos dos años y medio del coche. Venía recién despertando.

Jude: ella es Tina.

Todos se acercaron a verla. Todos incluyendo a Karma. La pequeña de pronto despertó, abriendo unos grandes ojos azules. Jude creyó que se asustaría al ver tanta gente sobre ella, pero no. Les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a todos. Pero al parecer Karma no encontró esa sonrisa muy hermosa, por que se llevó las manos a la boca y se alejó inmediatamente.

Justin pensó que era una niña muy hermosa. Estaba admirando sus grandes ojos, por lo que no notó que su madre estaba llorando. Cuando Tommy se acercó a ver que pasaba, ésta lo rechazó y comenzó a gritar.

Karma: eres una basura Tommy!. Aléjate de mí ahora. Vete con tu cantante, déjame aquí. No te basta con tener la casa llena de fotos de ella!. Pues quédate con ella, ya no me importa!

Y diciendo esto salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de cacería.

Tommy: lo siento Jude. Me debo ir en este momento. Gracias por cuidar de Teresse.

Jude sonrió.

Jude: no te preocupes, entiendo. Cuando quieras puedes llevar a tus hijos a la casa. Julian y Tina estarán muy felices de jugar con ellos.

Tommy: sabes bien que eso es peligroso. Pero gracias de todos modos. Adiós.

Jude dijo adiós y luego de abrazar tiernamente a Teresse se fue en la dirección contraria a la de Tommy. Justin pudo ver la cara de tristeza de su padre cuando vio a la mujer encontrarse con un hombre que tenía a un niño de casi su edad en brazos.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido. Llegaron al baño, donde estaba lleno de policías. Por curiosidad su papá preguntó que pasaba, y fue cuando se enteraron. Una mujer se había quitado la vida adentro, disparándose a sangre fría con un revolver que recién había comprado. Tommy, presintiendo lo peor, pidió entrar. Salió pálido, con una cara horrible.

Tres días después Justin estaba enterrando a su madre…

_Fin del flash back_

Tina: Justin, Justin!. Estás bien?

Justin salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirle una mirada perdida a Tina.

Justin: si, estoy bien. Que me estabas diciendo?

Tina. Me dijiste que me habías conocido cuando era pequeña y te pregunte como había sido eso.

Justin: eso ya no tiene importancia. Ya han pasado muchos años. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es terminar de grabar tu canción, para poder enviarla a las radios.

Tina, y para poder cantársela a mi papá en su fiesta.

Justin: por que odias tanto a tu papá?

Tina se quedó en silencio un momento.

Tina: no es que lo odie. Es mi papá y lo quiero mucho, pero siento que él solo me ve como un objeto. Siento que solo me quiere cuando le conviene, me entiendes?

Justin asintió fuertemente.

Tina: pienso que tal vez con esta canción le pueda abrir los ojos y al fin comience a ser el padre que bebió ser siempre con nosotros

Justin: pues entonces vamos a grabarla.

Tina sonrió y entró en la sala de grabación.

Los días pasaron volando. Tina ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su casa había sido convertida en alguna especie de club nocturno. Tommy se ofreció a llevarla ese día y al ver la casa quedó sorprendido.

Tommy: citando a nuestro viejo amigo Jamie, creo que morimos y despertamos en un video de Snoop Dog

Tina rió.

Tina: tío Jamie dijo eso?. Y quien es Snoop Dog?

Tommy fue el que rió de buena gana esta vez.

Tina: espera, conoces a tío Jamie?

Tommy asintió.

Tommy: como no iba a conocer al mejor amigo de tu mamá?. Además fui yo el que le consiguió ese puesto en las disqueras de Los Angeles e intervine para que transfirieran a patsy para allá.

Tina: increíble. Conoces más cosas de mi mamá que yo misma. Por que no te conocí antes?

Tommy: tal vez no se dio el momento, princesa.

En ese momento llegó Henry

Henry: que tal Tina, luce bien la casa?

Tina: hola papá. No crees que estás exagerando un poco con todo esto?

Henry: claro que no!. Vendrán todos mis colegas actores y necesito que vean que tengo una familia feliz, así que ve cambiando esa cara seria que siempre tienes.

Después de decir eso, se dignó a mirar a Tommy. Tommy se dio cuenta y se adelantó a presentarse.

Tommy: mi nombre es Thomas Quincy, soy el productor de Tina.

Henry miró de pies a cabeza a Tommy, buscando algo familiar. Luego sonrió, como recordando algo.

Henry: yo te conozco de alguna parte.

Tommy de pronto se vio muy nervioso.

Henry: tú no eras de una banda de los noventa?. Claro, lo recuerdo bien. Cantabas una canción pegajosa con un traje blanco y una banda en la cabeza. Tu eras el pequeño Tommy Q! que pequeño es el mundo. Pues quiero que te sientas como en casa.

Diciendo esto, se alejo rápidamente silbando "pick up the pieces"

Tina se quedó en shock, mirando a Tommy impresionada.

Tina: de verdad eras un boy bander?. Y bailabas y todo eso?

Tommy asintió, verdaderamente avergonzado. Luego se acercó al estéreo de la casa y buscó entre los cds. Sacó uno y se lo entregó a Tina. Tina lo miró sin creerlo aún. Era el CD de Boys Attack. Tommy salía mirando hacia la nada con un traje blanco ajustado. Tina tuvo que contenerse mucho para no reír.

Tina: puedo escucharlo?. Aún no me convence.

Tommy lo puso en el estéreo y de inmediato se escuchó "pick up the pieces" por toda la casa.

Tina comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. En ese momento llegó Jude, con Jeremy y Jack atrás. Cuando vio a Tommy y Tina y escuchó la canción, no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente.

Jude: así que Tina se enteró de tu pasado oscuro, pequeño Tommy Q?

Tommy se acercó a Jude desafiante.

Tommy: deja de decirme así, o tus hijos sabrán que cantaste la misma canción. Oh, creo que ya se enteraron.

Tina: es verdad mamá?

Jude: era joven, estábamos en un acto de caridad. Era eso o me acusaban por incumplimiento de contrato.

Todos rieron. En ese momento volvió a entrar Henry.

Henry: Jude, que bueno que llegaron. Vayan a cambiarse que la fiesta está por comenzar.

Jude asintió. Henry se retiraba nuevamente, pero antes dio media vuelta y miró a Jude.

Henry: casi lo olvidaba. Feliz aniversario.

Jude: lo mismo.

Luego les hizo una señal a los niños para que subieran a cambiarse. Tina subió detrás de ellos. Jude se sentó y comenzó a tararear la canción. Tommy la miró tiernamente y tarareó con ella. Terminaron la canción ambos riendo.

Tommy: a veces me pongo a pensar como hubiese sido todo si hubiéramos sido más valientes. Si yo hubiera sido más valiente.

Jude: a que te refieres?. Que hubiese pasado, según tú?

Tommy: tus hijos serían míos. Tendríamos una familia, yo sería feliz.

Jude se levantó de inmediato, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Jude: yo pienso que estamos bien así como estamos. De otra manera nos hubiésemos aburrido estando juntos todo el tiempo.

Tommy: no creo eso. Jamás me hubiera aburrido de ti.

Jude: yo tampoco me podría aburrir de ti.

Jude sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La casa de los Foster no podía estar más repleta. Jude y Henry iban de un lado a otro saludando a todos los invitados. Los niños corrían por el patio y Tina estaba conversando con Emily y con John.

Tina: me pregunto por que Justin aún no llega.

John: por que estás preocupada por ese tal Justin?

Tina sonrió falsamente.

Tina: por que él debe traer la pista. Sin la pista no puedo cantar.

Emily: pensé que la pista la había traído Tommy.

Tina le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Emily.

Emily: pero al parecer me equivoqué.

Tina: a propósito John, te quería dar las gracias por las flores. Como supiste que me gustan las camelias?

John se quedó mirando a Tina sin comprender nada.

John: te gustan las camelias?. No tenía idea. Sabes que no me hubiese gustado nada más en la vida que haber sido yo el que te envió las flores, pero no fui yo.

Tina se quedó pensativa en ese momento. Si no había sido John, entonces quien?

Su prima mayor fue quien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se llamaba Kelly, y todos decían que era la imagen viva de su madre Sadie a los 17.

Kelly: como está mi prima favorita?

Tina: soy tu única prima Kelly, pero estoy bien. Y tú?

Kelly: bien también, extrañándote. Al parecer esos domingos interminables molestando a Lizzy en mi casa quedaron en el pasado.

Tina rió.

Tina: esto de ser una estrella instantánea no es nada fácil, Kelly. A propósito, donde está Lizzy?. No la veo.

Kelly: con mamá y papá. Sabes lo apegada que es a ellos. Ni siquiera por que acaba de cumplir 11 años deja de ser una cobarde.

Así siguieron conversando y riendo.

De pronto su mamá se acercó a ella

Jude: Tina, puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

Tina asintió. Siguió a su madre hasta el living, donde se encontraba Tommy.

Jude: Tina, por que no me dijiste que cantarías la nueva canción hoy? Y lo peor, por que no me dijiste que se trataba de Henry?

Tina se quedó callada. Luego miró a Tommy, que moduló "lo siento".

Tina: es solo que quería que papá supiera que no está haciendo un buen trabajo. Eso es todo.

Jude: y dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos sus invitados?

Tina: mamá, el nunca nos ha tomado en cuenta como sus hijos!. Sólo a Julian!

Jude: pues tal vez no tenga por que hacerlo.

Tina: a que te refieres?

Jude: a nada. Henry se ha sacrificado por nosotros, nos ha dado la seguridad que nadie nos podría haber dado. Por favor te pido que no lo hagas. No cantes esa canción hoy.

Tina se quedó en silencio. Luego miró hacia Jude y Tommy, sonriendo.

Tina: si Tommy y tú me ayudan, entonces tengo una idea.

Tommy: lo que sea por ti, princesa.

Tina se levantó de golpe y miró a Tommy de pies a cabeza.

Tina: por casualidad guardas aún tu traje blanco?

Tommy sonrió sin comprender. Luego entendió todo. Jude comenzó a reír.

Tommy: no, eso si que no. No hay manera de que me convenzas…

Darius tomó el micrófono, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de inmediato.

Darius: para mi es un honor estar en el aniversario de matrimonio de la mejor artista que he tenido en mi vida. Yo la he visto crecer, casarse, tener a sus hijos y convertirse en una productora de peso.

En ese momento Henry subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

Henry: recordemos que ésta fiesta es para lanzar mi nueva película también.

Darius le quitó el micrófono.

Darius: ahora dejamos en el escenario a la pequeña Harrison, con una canción nueva. Esperen, cambio de última hora. Con Tina Harrison, actuarán Tommy Quincy y Jude Harrison!

En ese momento llegó Justin. Casi se desmayó cuando vio a Tina subiendo con una falda y una blusa blanca. También llevaba una boina del mismo color.

Tina: _if I was a drift on an ocean all alone_

Luego subió Jude con el mismo traje de Tina y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jude: _You came and rescue me when I was far from home_.

Finalmente subió tommy, con un traje blanco y con una banda en la cabeza.

Tommy: _a rush of love around my heart, just as I fell apart_

Tina, Tommy y Jude: _nobody ever cared as much for me. _

_nobody touched my heart and healed my pain _

_you've picked up the pieces_

_and put me back together again…_

Cuando terminaron la canción, todos aplaudieron fuertemente. Los tres bajaron. Tommy se sacó la banda de la cabeza de inmediato.

Tommy: no puedo creer que me hayas convencido

Tina: pues te salió estupendo. Déjame decirte que si tuvieras unos veinticinco años menos, caería ante tus encantos, Tommy

Los tres rieron, y luego Tina se fue con Emily.

Jude: Tina tiene un poder de convencimiento enorme. Imagínate nosotros dos haciendo el ridículo en el escenario y a nuestra edad.

Tommy: la sola idea de volver al escenario contigo fue lo que me hizo decidirme. Eso y la cara de "por favor" de Tina. Es igual a la tuya cuando me pedías algo. Nunca podía decirte que no.

Jude rió nerviosamente. En ese momento Henry llamó a Jude, para darle su regalo.

Jude moduló "discúlpame" a Tommy y luego tomó la mano de su esposo, sin dejar de mirar al productor de su hija.

Henry tomó el micrófono y pidió silencio.

Henry: Jude, tú sabes todo lo que significas para mí. Eres la madre de mis hijos, lo que más quiero en la vida. Sé que éste regalo no te podrá retribuir los mejores 16 años de mi vida, pero es algo.

Diciendo esto le entregó el paquete. Jude sonrió débilmente y abrió el regalo ante la vista de todos. En cuanto vio la guitarra, su vista se dirigió de inmediato a Tommy.

Henry: espero que te haya gustado. Lo elegimos con los niños especialmente para ti.

Tina miraba con atención la reacción de su madre, que se quedó mirando la guitarra durante unos minutos, para luego levantar la vista y sonreír nuevamente.

Jude: ésta guitarra significa mucho para mi. Pensé que la había perdido para siempre. Muchas gracias, de verdad es el mejor regalo que me han hecho

Todos aplaudieron y siguieron con la fiesta.

Tina pudo ver a Justin sonriéndole del otro lado. Se dispuso a acercarse, cuando vio a la novia de Justin a su lado.

Tina se devolvió, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón. Iba a entrar a la casa, cuando se encontró con John.

John: que te pasa Tina, estas bien?

Tina se dio la media vuelta para ver que Justin estaba justo mirando hacia ella. Su novia intentaba llamar su atención, pero Justin no separaba los ojos de Tina y del muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Tina se dio la vuelta y sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó a John por el cuello y lo besó en los labios. Ni siquiera disfrutó el beso, por que más rápido de lo que recuerda, Justin llegó a su lado y la separó de John. Luego se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo.

Justin: quien te crees para aprovecharte de una muchachita?

John le devolvió un golpe con violencia.

John: pero si ella me besó, y en todo caso, quien eres tú?

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Justin fue otro golpe.

Luego llegó Tommy y Henry para separarlos. Por supuesto no se pudo continuar con la fiesta después de esa escena. Cuando se fueron todos, su padre se acercó a ella.

Henry: por eso no querías que te convirtieras en tu madre. Yo te quiero mucho Tina, aunque a veces no lo demuestre. No quiero que termines igual que ella.

Tina: como?

Henry: tú crees que tu madre es feliz?.

Tina no supo que responder. A decir verdad, antes del concurso pensaba que su madre lo tenía todo. Pero ahora no estaba muy segura.

Henry: tu mamá no es feliz, y si sigues los pasos de ella terminaras igual. Haciendo algo que no te gusta, con un marido que no amas y fingiendo todo el tiempo que eres feliz.

Tina: mamá si te ama, es solo que no lo demuestra.

Su padre se permitió una risa irónica.

Henry: yo también traté de convencerme de lo mismo. Pero pronto entenderás que no todo es como quieres.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que los gritos de Jeremy y Jack los sobresaltaron.

Jack: papá, mira esto, no es sensacional?

Henry miró a Jack sorprendido. El pequeño traía en los brazos a un perrito blanco como la nieve. El perro ladraba sin cesar.

Henry: Jack, que te he dicho sobre los perros?. Soy alérgico y no los podemos tener en casa.

Jeremy: pero éste está vacunado papá. Tommy nos lo dio y dijo que no te daría alergia.

Henry: pero ustedes no tienen la edad suficiente para cuidar de un perro. Bueno, eso lo discutirán con su mamá, por que yo mañana debo volver a mis grabaciones en París.

Diciendo esto, su papá subió las escaleras.

Luego de jugar un momento con sus hermanos y con el perrito, al que decidieron llamar "whitie", se quedó sola en la habitación, lo que le dio tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho su padre.

Se sentó mirando hacia la repisa de fotografías. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que su madre no sonreía en ninguna.


	4. principes y ranas

Capitulo cuatro: para empezar quiero aclarar que este fic tendrá 13 caps, como las verdaderas temporadas de instant star. El nombre Karma no se si se escribe así o se escribe Kharma, pero lo dejaré como hasta ahora. Como siempre las canciones y los personajes no me pertenecen, por que si fueran míos, haría que Jude y Tommy terminaran juntos de una vez por todas.

Durante los últimos días mi familia ha experimentado un extraño cambio. Desde que papá se fue nuevamente a París, mi casa de ha llenado de risas y de paz. Y todo gracias a Tommy. Jeremy y Jack le tomaron mucho aprecio, por lo que nos visita todos los días después del trabajo. Nos trae dulces y juega con mis hermanos y con "Whitie".Luego compone canciones conmigo o a veces conversamos sobre música.

Mamá se comportaba de una manera extraña. A ratos le encantaba ver a Tommy jugando con mis hermanos o componiendo conmigo, pero algunas veces pareciera que le perturbase que estuviéramos con él. El que más afecto demuestra por Tommy es Jack, ya que mi productor es su defensor cuando nos burlamos de él. Siempre bromeamos con Jack debido a que, a diferencia de nosotros, tiene el cabello negro. A menudo le decimos que lo recogieron del basurero. Cuando le preguntamos a mamá, luego de extrañas evasivas, nos explicó que Jack tiene el cabello igual que a mi abuelo, al cual no recuerdo mucho por que murió cuando tenía tres años.

Al parecer Julian es el único que se encuentra incómodo con las visitas de Tommy, por lo que últimamente no pasa mucho en casa.

Pero en mi caso, este hecho me ha puesto de un ánimo de felicidad temporal.

Es por esa felicidad temporal que acepté ir a un programa de radio, y ahora estoy aquí, esperando al locutor. Justin me miraba a travez de la vitrina con una sonrisa. Oh Dios, como amo esa sonrisa. Estaba mirándolo fijamente, cuando de pronto sentí que algo me obstruía la vista. Separé la mirada de la de Justin para ver un hermoso ramo de camelias. Era mucho más grande que el que me había llegado semanas atrás al estudio.

…: tus flores favoritas no?. Espero que te hayan gustado las otras.

Era el locutor quien me hablaba. Tenía la voz ronca, pero hermosa. Era un muchacho alto de unos diecisiete años, moreno, con ojos azules y el pelo castaño.

Tina: eso quiere decir que tú me mandaste las otras camelias?

El muchacho asintió y luego estiró su mano.

…: me llamo Robert Reid, y además de ser un admirador tuyo, soy el locutor y dueño de ésta radio.

Tina sonrió nerviosamente y aceptó el ramo de flores.

Tina: muchas gracias, por éstas flores y por las anteriores. Me gustaron mucho.

Robert: fue un gusto para mí. El solo saber que te gustaron me hace feliz.

Robert seguía con la mano estirada, y Tina le dio la mano en señal de respeto. Robert se acercó la mano a su boca y la besó, como los antiguos caballeros.

Tina estaba tan embelesada con el gesto de su nuevo amigo, que ni siquiera notó que Justin los miraba a través de la vitrina con rabia contenida.

Tina: Justin, te dije que él solo fue amable conmigo. Además me envió flores, no podía hacerle un desaire.

Justin no hablaba, solo conducía de vuelta al estudio. No sabía por que, pero el ver a Tina con ese muchacho, que durante la entrevista le preguntó cosas como "tienes novio o andas buscando alguno?" o "cual sería tu lugar perfecto en una cita?",le hacía hervir la sangre.

Llegaron al estudio, donde Jude y Tommy estaban preparando la sala de grabación. Ambos estaban rojos y había algo extraño en su madre, pensó Tina.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tina, Jude sonrió forzadamente y se acercó a su hija.

Jude: pequeña, como te fue en la entrevista?

Tina: muy bien mamá, creo que mejor de lo que esperaba.

Al decir esto, recordó a Robert y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Tommy: y, pondrán tus temas en rotación?

Tina no sabía como responder esto. Se le había olvidado completamente que discutiría eso también.

Justin: No saben aún. Yo tuve que solucionar ese problema, por que Tina estaba muy entretenida coqueteando con Robert Reid.

Jude: Tina, estás interesada en Robert?. El locutor de "mucho pop"?

Tina: claro que no mamá, es solo que él fue muy tierno conmigo. Nada más.

Jude: pues que lástima, por que dicen que es el príncipe azul de las muchachas. Todo un caballero.

Tina: si, es verdad. Es todo un caballero.

Tina suspiró, a lo que Jude y Tommy se le quedaron mirando, aguantando la risa.

Justin: Tina, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la grabación de una nueva canción, tienes alguna idea?

Tina: el pedazo de canción que teníamos me encanta, pero nos falta una buena transición y el coro.

Justin tomó su guitarra y se la entregó a Tina.

Justin: entonces ve a trabajar. Y más te vale que sea una buena canción.

Tina tomó la guitarra de mala gana y luego miró a Tommy.

Tina: iras hoy en la noche, para que me ayudes con el ritmo.

Tommy asintió con una sonrisa en la cara. Jude sonrió débilmente y le dijo a su hija que fuera a trabajar a otro lugar.

Tina iba entrando en la sala de instrumentos, cuando vio que un nuevo ramo de camelias llegaba.

Se acercó corriendo a la recepción.

Tina: Linda, y para quien serían esas flores?

Linda: aquí dice que son para tu madre.

Tina se vio un poco desilusionada. Ya sin el mismo ánimo de antes, se dirigió a componer esa canción. Cuando entró en la sala, su ánimo se compuso de inmediato.

Tina: Speed!. Tanto tiempo!.

Y diciendo esto corrió a abrazar a un hombre rubio, maduro, pero aún con una cara de niño travieso que solo él tenía.

Speed: pero si es la miniatura de Jude!. Supe que habías ganado el concurso, igual que tu mamá. Eso es estupendo.

Tina: Gracias. Pero que haces aquí?. Pensé que el tour de SME terminaba hasta la otra semana, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Emily.

Speed: ya sabes como soy de apegado a mi pequeña muchacha, no la puedo dejar mucho tiempo. Y menos ahora que su madre está en ese desfile de modas en Nueva York.

Tina: tía Kat es muy talentosa, y se merecía estar en ese desfile. Además fue con Billy, así que Emily pudo quedarse conmigo todas esas noches.

Speed: que vergüenza, ese chico va a cumplir 16 años pronto y aún anda detrás de su madre, como un bebé.

Tina rió.

Speed: bueno Tina, creo que debo ir a hablar con Jude. Donde está?

Tina: en el estudio, con Tommy y Justin.

Speed: que Tommy?

Tina: Tommy Quincy, el dueño mayoritario del lugar. Cabe decir que también es mi productor y una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Speed guardo silencio un buen momento.

Speed: creo que iré entonces. . Cuídate!

Tina se quedó sola, para poder empezar a crear una nueva canción. Pero nada salía de su cabeza, así que comenzó a ensayar lo que ya tenía listo.

_There a good kind of pain  
and insane kinda sane _

_when I'm around you _

_when I´m around you_

There a chill in the heat  
Feel the sky at my feet

_cuz I adore you  
I cant ignore you_

Comenzó a anotar ideas, pero el coro y la transición simplemente no salían.

_There is a left kinda right  
There is a blind kinda sight  
looking at you _

_looking at you  
There is no light in the moon _

_and its winter in June  
When I'm without you _

_When I'm without you_

No podía negarlo. Esa canción era para Justin. Por eso mismo debía tener cuidado en las palabras que elegía, pues no quería dejar muy al descubierto sus sentimientos por su ingeniero de sonido.

De pronto entró su madre en la habitación, haciéndola saltar del susto.

Jude: hija mía, nunca pensé que yo con tan mala suerte en el amor tendría una hija tan afortunada!

Su madre estaba muy emocionada y dijo todo esto muy rápidamente antes de abrazarla

Tina: mamá, de que hablas?

Jude: de esto.

Jude le entregó una tarjeta a su hija. Era del mismo tipo de la que le había llegado a ella hace unas semanas, junto con las camelias.

_Sra. Foster:_

_Le envío estas flores con el más sincero de los afectos para pedirle una cita con su hija. Espero que me responda positivamente, por que sería incapaz de salir con una muchacha en contra de sus padres. En el caso que su hija y usted acepten mi propuesta, la pasaré a buscar al colegio mañana para ir al cine o adonde ella prefiera._

_Atentamente_

_R.R._

Tina: wow. Este chico es como sacado de la edad media, no crees?

Jude. Es perfecto Tina. Debes salir con él.

Tina: no lo sé. Es que no me siento atraída a él como me siento con otra persona.

Jude la miró, entre el miedo y la intriga.

Jude: si es ese chico de la escuela, déjame decirte que no…

Tina: no, no es él.

Jude: entonces quien es?. No es que me tengas que decir, pero si es un buen muchacho…

Tina: es Justin mamá!.

Jude: que!. Justin, tu ingeniero de sonido!

Tina: si mamá. He intentado sacarlo de mis pensamientos, pero no puedo.

Jude se quedó en shock por unos bueno minutos. Luego miró a Tina, como si hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida.

Jude: Tina, no ha pasado nada entre ustedes, cierto?

Tina dudo un momento en contarle a su madre sobre el beso. Al ver el estado de alteración de ella, decidió mejor no hacerlo.

Tina: no mamá, nada.

Jude: bien. Por que no puede para nada entre ustedes, nunca. Me entendiste?

Tina: pero por que?

Jude: por que es hijo de Tommy, Tina!

Tina: pensé que tu y Tommy habían tenido una bonita relación, o me equivoco?

Jude guardó silencio por un momento.

Jude: hay cosas que no te puedo explicar ahora, y tampoco creo que alguna vez te las pueda explicar. Pero quiero que te quede claro que lo de Justin y tú es imposible. Si insistes, tendré que despedirlo.

Tina: no es justo!. Solo por que es el hijo de el hombre al que no pudiste olvidar?

Jude se quedó en silencio. Luego miró a su hija fijamente a los ojos.

Jude: Tina, todo por lo que tú pasas, yo lo pasé hace 20 años. Solo quiero que la historia no se repita otra vez. Quiero que tú seas feliz.

Y diciendo esto, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero Tina la detuvo.

Tina: mamá!

Jude: que?

Tina: dile a Robert que acepto la cita, que mañana nos vemos.

Luego sonrió. Jude también sonrió y dejó la habitación.

De verdad, y por primera vez en su vida, Tina no escuchaba la clase de literatura. Y es que solo por esa vez, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Salió de la clase disparada, y solo Emily la pudo alcanzar.

Emily: viste a John, le quedó el ojo morado!. Hoy no te saludó. Yo creo que le dio miedo que Justin apareciera de la nada y lo golpeara de nuevo.

Tina: Emily, ahora debes ayudarme. Tengo una cita muy importante con el chico de mis sueños y debo alistarme en 10 minutos.

Emily: espera, pensé que Justin tenía novia.

Tina: no se trata de Justin. Es otro chico. El que me envió las flores.

Emily rió.

Emily: y quien era ese chico?

Tina: un locutor de radio. Robert Reid.

Emily emitió un chillido de excitación.

Emily: estás hablando de Robby de mucho pop?

Tina: si, creo que hablamos del mismo.

Emily: y por como lo dices, veo que no es el chico de tus sueños. Es el chico de los sueños de tu madre.

Tina hizo caso omiso de lo último.

Emily: en todo caso no importa, por que de esa manera te olvidas de….Justin!

Tina: tienes razón, pero no solo lo hago por eso. De verdad creo que…

Ante las insistentes señales de Emily, Tina se volteó para ver a Justin justo detrás de ella.

Tina: que haces aquí, Quincy?

Justin le dio una mirada rápida a Emily para que desapareciera antes de comenzar a hablar.

Justin: vine a buscarte. Tenemos que trabajar en esa canción.

Tina: pues hoy día no podré. Tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

Justin: algo muy importante, como juntarte con "Robby"?.

Al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación. Tina no pudo replicar.

Justin: Tina, ese chico no es como parece. No es un total caballero.

Tina: y no crees que eso debo descubrirlo por mi misma?

Justin: solo no quiero que te lastimen. Es todo.

Tina: pues no te preocupes de eso, que me sé cuidar sola. Mejor ve tú a cuidar a tu novia. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Y diciendo esto, Tina desapareció por el pasillo.

Como habían acordado, Robert pasó a buscarla. Tenía el auto deportivo más espectacular que Tina había visto en su vida. Para su sorpresa, la llevó a un parque. Luego de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a una laguna y Robert extendió una manta. Su plan era pasar la tarde en esa laguna. A decir verdad, Tina nunca fue amante de la naturaleza, pero encontró un muy bonito detalle. Trató de concentrarse en la cita, pero no podía olvidar lo que había hablado con Justin.

Robert: Tina, que sucede?

Esa pregunta sacó a Tina de sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia Robert y sonrió automáticamente.

Tina: no es nada. Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada.

Robert: por que?

Tina: es que…esta es mi primera cita. Y no quiero arruinarla.

Robert sonrió seductoramente. Tina intentó buscar algo de la sonrisa de Justin en ella, pero no encontró nada.

Robert: pues déjame decirte que por lo menos yo la estoy pasando muy bien. El solo hecho de tenerte cerca asegura mi felicidad.

Tina sonrió, pero esta vez fue sincero.

Tina: gracias. Es que todo esto de ser famosa de la noche a la mañana…

Robert: pero tu mamá y tu papá son famosos, así que debes llevar en la sangre eso de lidiar con la fama.

Tina: no lo sé. Además el trabajo en la disquera es duro. Ahora mismo estoy atascada con una canción. No puedo terminarla. Es como si se me hubiesen escapado las ideas de la cabeza.

Robert de pronto se levantó sin decir nada.

Tina: adonde vas?

Robert: a buscar una red. Con algo tienes que atrapar esas ideas de nuevo, no?

Diciendo esto se alejó. Sin siquiera dejar a Tina procesar lo último volvió con la guitarra acústica más bonita que Tina había visto. Nuevamente sin palabras de por medio, se la alcanzó a Tina.

Tina: para que es esto?

Robert: te ayudaré. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Tina sonrió y tomó la guitarra. Luego de afinarla, comenzó a tocar los acordes que tenía preparados. Luego cantó lo que tenía listo.

Robert: eso es increíble. Será un éxito de verano.

Tina: no creo que llegué tan lejos sin coro.

Robert: cuando veo tus ojos, siento que no hay nada que no puedas hacer. Estoy seguro que harás el mejor coro de la historia para esa canción.

Tina: pues yo no creo que eso sea verdad.

Robert: la primera vez que te vi, cuando cantaste en la fiesta de la disquera, me sentí como enfermo. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con tanta energía Tina. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía una enfermedad grave. Tenía síntomas de ti.

Tina al principio se sorprendió, pero luego abrió los ojos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

Tina: síntomas de mi?

Robert asintió.

Tina: creo que tengo una idea…

La tranquilidad del estudio se vio interrumpida por Tina, que pasó corriendo hacia el estudio, con la guitarra de Robert en la mano. Segundos después pasó Robert, caminando con total calma.

Tina: Justin!. Tengo la canción lista!. Quiero grabarla ahora. Estoy segura que ha quedado tal como quería.

Justin tuvo apenas tiempo para reaccionar, por que Tina entró en la sala de grabación y se puso los audífonos. Robert llegó al estudio y se quedó mirando a Tina, curioso por lo que iba a hacer esa muchacha que ya lo había encantado por completo.

Tina le sonrió y luego comenzó a cantar.

_Theres a good kind of pain  
And insane kinda sane when I'm around you 2x_

There a chill in the heat  
Feel the sky at my feet cuz I adore you  
I cant ignore you.Ya

I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you

There is a left kinda right  
There is a blind kinda sight  
Looking at you 2x  
There is no light in the moon and its winter in June  
When I'm without you 2x

I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you

And it trips me off my feet  
I think I'm falling in too deep  
Do you feel it too

I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you

_I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do   
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you_

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y sonrió a Robert, por primera vez sin siquiera mirar de reojo a Justin.

Justin: esa canción está muy buena. Lo hiciste bien, Tina.

Tina: gracias Justin. Pero al que debes felicitar es a Robert. Él me inspiró.

Diciendo esto se acercó a Robert, que estaba sonriendo como nunca antes.

Tina: de verdad Robert, muchas gracias. Esta guitarra también es hermosa. Toma

Le alcanzó la guitarra a Robert, pero él no la recibió.

Robert: quédate con ella. Es mi regalo por hacer una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado. Envíamela cuando la termines, para ponerla en rotación.

Robert se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero Tina lo tomó de un brazo e inesperadamente lo besó. Cuando se separaron, Robert se quedó mirándola atónito.

Tina: tal vez no quiera la guitarra como regalo. Que te parece otra cita?

Robert sonrió.

Robert: pues tal vez puedes tener ambos.

Luego volvieron a besarse. En ese momento llegaron Jude y Tommy, que al verlos quisieron devolverse, pero fue inútil.

Robert: pues entonces, creo que me voy.

Tina sonrió y despidió a Robert con una sonrisa estúpida. Luego se volvió hacia Tommy y Jude. Notó que su madre estaba más pálida de lo normal. A decir verdad, últimamente estaba más débil y extraña. Pero decidió esperar hasta más tarde para preguntarle que le sucedía

Jude: veo que decidiste tomar en cuenta mis consejos. De verdad siento que ese muchacho es el indicado.

Tommy: cálmate Jude, Tina tiene solo 15 años.

Jude: y eso que importa?. Para el amor no hay edad, y eso nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

Tommy iba a responderle, pero se vio interrumpido por la misma Jude, que se desvaneció y de no ser por Justin, que alcanzó a tomarla justo a tiempo, hubiese caído al suelo

Minutos después, Tina respondía todas sus preguntas acerca del debilitamiento de su madre. Casi no podía creer lo que el doctor decía.

Tina: embarazada! Voy a tener otro hermano? Cuantos meses tiene? hay posibilidad de que sea niña?

El doctor sonrió,

Dr.: tiene dos meses, aun no podemos saber si es niña o niño y si, vas a tener otro hermano.

Luego de darle algunas recetas de vitaminas a Jude, se fue tan rápidamente como había llegado al estudio.

La expresión de Tommy era difícil de interpretar. Por un lado parecía feliz, pero tenía un dejo de melancolía en la mirada.

Jude: bueno, creo que tendremos otro miembro en la familia

Dijo, llevándose las manos al vientre.

Tommy: vamos, las llevaré a casa. Ya no estas en condiciones de manejar. Bueno, no es que alguna vez lo hayas entado, pero en fin…

Jude sonrió, pero había algo en su manera de mirar a Tommy que hizo a Tina pensar por un largo rato. Luego llamó Robert y todas sus teorías se esfumaron. Contestó el celular mientras salía del estudio, dándose vuelta para despedirse de Justin, que sacudió la mano vagamente en respuesta.

En ese momento Justin se quedó solo, y tomando la cinta en la que había grabado la canción de Tina, la lanzó contra la vitrina con rabia y luego se sentó con las dos manos en la cabeza.


End file.
